Verdes Sentimientos
by Demness
Summary: Se miraron de hito a hito; no hacían falta más palabras para expresar lo que ambos compartían el uno por el otro con un fulgor insaciable. Sabían que por muy lejanos que estuviesen, de alguna u otra forma siempre se volverían a encontrar. Serie de Drabbles y OneShots sobre Butch y Bellota.
1. Reto

**Capítulo 1**

**Reto**

* * *

Las serpentinas caían por todos lados mientras la gente de Saltadilla festejaba alegremente el carnaval. Todos salieron a divertirse; muchos estaban bien disfrazados, y otros sólo portando simples máscaras y antifaces. Las calles se llenaban de diversos ruidos; ya sea por la música, los cuetes o la risa y alegría de la gente. La mayoría se pusieron a bailar al compás de la música, otros se pusieron a jugar con globos de agua. Habían varios puestos de comida y entretenimiento. Las tiendas más cercanas aprovechaban la multitud de personas para sacar su mercancía a la vista de todos; con lentejuelas, pistolas de agua, disfraces, mascaras y más.

Ocultó en un árbol cercano, unos ojos verdes y oscuros recorren el lugar, observando y buscando algo desde lo alto del roble; es un niño de no más de 12 años de edad. Detiene su vista cuando por fin encuentra a su objetivo. A la distancia se ve a tres niñas acompañadas de un hombre con bata blanca, el chico centra su atención sólo en la niña de cabello negro.

Aún no puede creer cómo se metió en este lío.

* * *

"Entonces serán 200, no, 300 dólares que ganarás si cumples este reto" El hombre de piel verde y gafas oscuras sonríe fanfarronamente balanceando los billetes en su mano.

Él tenía desconfianzas al respecto, así que encaró al tipo. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que no te los quitaré fácilmente justo ahora con tan sólo darte un golpe?".

Ante esto el hombre verde soltó una risa, seguida de las risas de sus otros camaradas. "Mira chico..." Bajó un poco sus gafas. "Aún no conoces bien lo que son los tratos y negocios entre villanos. Por aquí tenemos reglas, pero es comprensible que no las sepas, ya que todavía eres muy joven e inexperto...además de cobarde". Dijo esto último para provocarlo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de ira.

"¡¿Cobarde?! ¡Butch es todo menos un cobarde!" Voló hasta estar a centímetros del hombre y lo agarró por la chaqueta con fuerza. "Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga para obtener esos billetes?".

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en la boca de Ace mientras compartía miradas de complicidad con sus subordinados.

"Quiero que beses a una Chica Superpoderosa".

El niño estaba horrorizado del asco, tal sentencia hizo que se le formara una mueca de disgusto en el rostro. Pero antes de decir algo o mandarlos al diablo, escuchó cómo ellos se burlaban de él, haciendo sonidos de gallina asustadiza.

Volvió a mirar al líder que aún tenía en su agarre y éste sólo le ofreció una mirada juguetona. "A menos claro, que en realidad no seas un hombre, sino sólo un pollito asustado de una niña cualquiera".

Era muy impulsivo, y su orgullo estaba en juego. Apretó los dientes con rabia y a regañadientes aceptó el reto.

"Lo haré".

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las niñas y su padre se separaron para ir a lugares diferentes a divertirse. Dos de ellas fueron a jugar por la plaza de la ciudad, mientras que la de cabello negro sólo se quedó sentada por un rato observando el lugar con una evidente cara de aburrimiento.

Luego de unos minutos ella se para y comienza a caminar para distraerse un poco. Se pierde entre la multitud que pasa bailando y festejando por la calle. El chico baja rápido del árbol y comienza a seguirla a una distancia prudente, sin que ella note su presencia.

La niña se detiene un momento para ver un espectáculo de títeres, riendo cada vez que los muñecos hacen una ocurrencia. Él se aburre de esperar otra vez y piensa en terminar rápido con el reto, pero no puede acercarse a ella así sin más. Butch podrá ser muy impulsivo pero no es idiota, sabe que si ella lo ve empezarían una pelea que probablemente no terminarían hasta que ambos quedasen casi destruidos. Y por mucho que la idea de pelear con ella le atrae, no le conviene, ya que si sucede eso sus hermanas también se unirían a la lucha y sería una desventaja de tres contra uno. Así que él opta por hacer trampa.

Aprovecha que la niña está muy distraída y va a una tienda de disfraces cercana. Se roba una capucha negra y una máscara de payaso para usarlas y pasar inadvertido.

Cuando vuelve ella ya no está. Molesto y estresado, deja escapar algunos gruñidos de enojo y comienza a correr para buscarla otra vez.

* * *

Entre uno de los callejones cercanos, la banda Gangrena observaba expectantes con binoculares todos los movimientos del niño. Esperando impacientes a lo que sucedería después de que completace el reto.

Ace era el más emocionado.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?" Pregunta Arturo, el más bajito del grupo.

"Hey, te prometí un buen espectáculo como regalo de cumpleaños, ¿y qué mejor que ver una pelea entre dos superhumanos?" Se agacha para quedar a la par con el pequeño. "Tranquilo enano, cuando ese mocoso bese a Bellota lo que pasará después es que terminarán en una lucha a muerte que destrozará todo a su paso. ¡Será como ver luchar a dos leones salvajes o presenciar una película de acción en vivo! Y nosotros nos divertiremos bastante viendo cómo se matan entre ellos".

Convencidos por las palabras de su líder; se comenzaron a reír con malicia ante la imagen de lo que sucedería.

* * *

La máscara ya le comenzaba a estorbar. Odiaba tener que tomarse tantas molestias sólo para encontrar a una estúpida niña y tener que besarla. Odiaba que esos sujetos se burlaran de él y lo subestimaran creyendo que era un cobarde y un gallina.

Él no era un gallina ni un pollito asustadizo. Para eso estaba su hermano Boomer, por supuesto.

La gente chocaba sin querer contra él, absortos en la animosidad de las fiestas y el baile; Butch los detestaba. Nunca fue alguien que disfrutace estar cerca de la gente, precisamente. Él prefería la destrucción antes que socializar y hacer amigos, ¿para qué quería amigos de todas formas? si para eso ya tenía a sus hermanos. Ver a esta gente felices y contentos sólo le dio ganas de vomitar y querer destruirlo todo. Eso era lo que lo hacía verdaderamente feliz: el caos.

Pero de todas formas se permitió perderse un poco entre la multitud y hundirse entre la alegría de las personas; tal vez así encontraría más rápido a la Superpoderosa.

Sus oídos captaron diferentes sonidos viniendo de todas las partes posibles, desde niños riendo hasta tambores e instrumentos varios sonando; también habían fuegos pirotécnicos. Podía oler muchos tipos diferentes de comida e incluso los distintos perfumes y aromas que muchas mujeres y hombres traían. Sus ojos perezosos se movieron analizando cada lugar. Había caminado hasta llegar a la plaza principal de la ciudad. Se detuvo cuando su atención se centró en una chica de vestido verde y cabello negro.

La había encontrado.

Ella estaba a unos metros de él, entreteniendose con la gente de disfraces ridículos que bailaban dando vueltas y giros sin parar. Gracias a esto a él se le ocurrió una idea y caminó directamente hasta ella, mientras unos binoculares lo seguían desde lejos.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Preguntó abruptamente.

La niña, sorprendida, volteó para ver quién le hablaba. Luego cambió su expresión a una de confusión.

"¿Qué se supone que eres tú?" Exclama con curiosidad.

Él no entiende al principio pero después capta de inmediato a lo que se refiere.

"¿Qué no es obvio? soy un payaso malvado".

"Pues no se ve muy original a diferencia del resto". Sus ojos verde lima se cruzan con sus ojos verde oscuro detrás de la máscara. Ella siente una extraña familiaridad al respecto.

"¿Te conozco de alguna parte?".

"Claro que lo haces" Respondió. "Somos compañeros de escuela" Las mentiras le salían con naturalidad, incluso mejor que a su hermano Brick.

"¿En serio? quie-" Antes de que ella pudiese hacerle otra pregunta acerca de su identidad, éste la agarró del brazo con fuerza y la sacó a bailar.

"¡Espera! ¡¿qué haces?!" Gritó cuando la hizo girar en círculos sosteniendola con firmeza.

Respondió con obviedad ante la tonta pregunta. "¡Pues bailar!".

"¡Pero si ni siquiera te conozco!".

"Al diablo con eso, no seas gallina y baila conmigo" Si se supone que era casi igual a él en actitud, entonces no tardaría en reaccionar por el insulto.

Y no se equivocó; la niña lo miró con furia y empezó a seguirle los pasos.

"¡Yo no soy ninguna gallina! y si vuelves a decir eso sólo te ganarás un puñetazo en la cara, ¿entendiste, payaso?".

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa bajo esa máscara; ella era igual de atrevida y agresiva que él. Eso de alguna manera le gustó, aunque trató de olvidar rápido ese sentimiento.

"Entendido".

Creyó tener todo bajo control cuando el niño comenzó a mostrarse más obediente con ella.

"Gallina".

Hizo una mueca de rabia y frunció el ceño. Con un gruñido empujó al chico hasta dejarlo en el piso con ella sobre él; encarandolo con enojo.

Butch sintió la adrenalina y las ganas de pelear, pero hizo todo lo posible por contenerse a sí mismo.

"Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¡¿quién rayos eres?!".

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos. Tenía que pensar rápido en una respuesta más creíble pero sin ser tan obvio, así que volvió a hablar. "Soy alguien que tú conoces muy bien, alguien que tiene muchos sentimientos por ti". Y los tenía, en eso era sincero, tenía muchos sentimientos por ella: odio, ira, y unas fuertes ganas de golpearla contra el pavimento.

La chica se mostró más confundida que antes, e inconscientemente dejó de sostenerlo con tanta fuerza, sintiendo una curiosidad repentina por lo que acababa de decirle.

Tomó esto como una ventaja y la agarró por los brazos, tumbandola al piso; ahora siendo él el que estaba sobre ella ejerciendo su dominio.

El agarre que tenía sobre ella era igual de equiparable a la fuerza descomunal de sus poderes. La niña comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

"¿Q-quién eres?" Titubeó un poco y se culpó a sí misma por dejar mostrar dicha debilidad.

"Cierra los ojos y te lo mostraré".

La niña expresó dudas en su rostro, no estaba segura de toda esta situación extraña.

"Confía en mí, Bellota" Se dignó incluso a pronunciar su feo nombre, y habló fingiendo una voz suave y dulce bajo esa fachada. Butch pensó que hasta se merecía un trofeo por ser tan buen actor.

"Cierra tus ojos".

Ambos se miraron, esperando algo del otro; ella en específico lo miraba a él tratando de buscar alguna pista para identificarlo, pero no halló nada. La gente a su alrededor no prestaba ninguna atención a lo que estaba pasando, estaban más absortos en festejar que otra cosa. Y ella pensó que no tenía otra opción más que hacerle caso, ya que el muchacho la tenía acorralada usando una fuerza equiparable a la suya; lo cual sólo hizo aumentar su curiosidad por saber quién era en realidad.

Entonces, a regañadientes, cerró los ojos.

Él se quitó la máscara rápidamente y en segundos sus labios estaban presionados contra los de ella. Bellota no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y abrió en shock sus ojos; él ya no estaba, y sintió de repente una ráfaga de viento a su alrededor. Cuando se levantó del suelo, todo lo que pudo ver fue una difusa coloración verdosa y oscura desapareciendo por las calles.

Lo único que quedó del misterioso niño fue su máscara de payaso tirada en el piso.

"Ese...ese fue mi primer beso" Habla lentamente, aún sin salir del shock.

* * *

Él corrió por las calles hasta alejarse de la cuidad y adentrarse en el bosque. Su corazón golpeaba repetidamente su pecho como el de un conejo. Cuando se sintió más seguro de que estaba solo se permitió descansar por un momento en un árbol cercano; los labios aún le hacían cosquillas.

Se pasó la lengua por su boca sintiendo un extraño sabor a limón dulce en ella. Butch nunca se imaginó lo que se sentía besar a alguien, y la sola idea lo repugnaba hasta los huesos. Pero justo ahora sentía que iba a explotar, bueno, no de forma literal esta vez, sino que estaba fuera de sí y tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados que no sabía cómo explicar. El optó por ignorarlos, le ponía nervioso pensar que tenía sentimientos más allá del odio y la ira.

El amor...esa palabra impronunciable para él no estaba en sus planes y nunca lo estaría.

En vez de seguirse atormentando a sí mismo con inútiles pensamientos, prefirió volver a casa con sus hermanos y jugar videojuegos para olvidarse de este día tan molesto y estresante. Ya mañana por la mañana iría a buscar a Ace por su dinero.

Aunque aún se preguntaba por qué un viejo como ese le daría tanto dinero sólo por verlo besuquearse con una Superpoderosa que odiaba.

A pesar todo, y por mucho que no lo quisiera admitir; no se arrepintió al respecto, por mucho que la odiase, le gustó el beso.

* * *

"¡Tu dijiste que sería como una película de acción en vivo!".

Arturo estaba enojado y pateó con fuerza la entrepierna de Ace.

"¡No una película de romance en vivo! ¡Si hubiese querido ver romance, hubiera visto mi telenovela de las cinco de la tarde!".

El pobre hombre cayó de rodillas ante el dolor mientras el resto de la banda estallaba en risas.


	2. Respuesta

**Capítulo ****2**

**Respuesta**

* * *

"Quiero que te cases conmigo".

Dice esto como una declaración; seguro de sí mismo y sin miedo alguno.

Ella le regala una mirada de sorpresa que luego esconde para ser reemplazada por un rostro más serio.

Pero no evita escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Suenas muy seguro de esa sentencia, ¿qué pasa si digo que no?" Ella le reta, le gusta jugar con él y desafiarlo en varias cosas. Sabe que con él toda apariencia desaparece para ser sustituida por un afecto que nadie más que ellos dos conocen.

"¿Realmente me dirías que no?" Su voz sigue igual de confiada, nunca duda ni de sus palabras ni de la mujer en frente de él. Su rostro se vuelve juguetón; otra faceta más que la mujer bien conoce del hombre.

Hay un breve silencio.

"No" El sonrojo recorre todas sus mejillas y sus ojos verde lima brillan en algo irreconocible; ambos se toman de las manos mientras él le sonríe.

Afuera llueve, pero adentro todo está cálido. Los ranúnculos y rosas adornan la sala mientras el fuego de la chimenea los reconforta. Ambas almas se entrelazan, uniéndose en un beso momentáneo.

Sellando su amor por siempre.


	3. Sueño

**Capítulo ****3**

**Sueño**

* * *

En la oscuridad de la habitación, él la contemplaba dormir. Se veía muy indefensa, con una imagen que sólo le causaba ternura, bastante alejado de lo que era en realidad cuando estaba despierta. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera, pensando que no existía otro ser más hermoso que ella; el cabello negro despeinado, los labios rojos que por él fueron muchas veces besados, y su blanca piel de porcelana que ya varias veces había tocado. No había mujer más perfecta, ni equiparable a lo que era ella, no había otra con la que quisiera estar más que ella.

Poco le importaba que socialmente su relación no fuera bien recibida debido a sus reputaciones distintas; siendo él un villano odiado, mientras ella era una heroína muy querida. De todas formas le arrancaría la cabeza a cualquiera que se atreviera a separarla de su lado, y se juró a sí mismo que por muy cruel y malvado que fuese, siempre intentaría hacerla feliz.

Relajándose, trató de volver a dormir compartiendo sus sueños con ella, cerrando los ojos y siendo su última acción envolver sus brazos hacía la mujer protectoramente.


	4. Soga

**Capítul****o 4**

**Soga**

* * *

Ambos se tensaron cuando vieron el cuerpo perderse entre las llamas de la hoguera.

Hace unos días atrás era impensable la idea de que una de las mujeres más amables y bondadosas del pueblo fuese una despiadada bruja, pero cuando los campesinos lo descubrieron no tardaron en armarse con antorchas y hachas e ir tras la descuidada mujer. Nadie se salvaba de una muchedumbre iracunda ni había piedad para los más infieles a la palabra del señor.

Ellos estuvieron en su juicio, la vieron dar su testimonio y confesarlo casi todo; no se sorprendieron al respecto, ella siempre fue la más débil y sumisa del gremio, era sólo cuestión de tiempo de que los demás se enterasen de su pobre secreto. La vieron llorar, suplicar e incluso arrastrarse de rodillas rogando perdón para su alma en desgracia; ni el juez ni el público presente le hicieron caso, dándole sólo desprecio. El hombre y la mujer parados en el fondo del salón fueron los únicos en quedarse callados mientras los demás le gritaban insultos y blasfemias a la ingenua joven, la cual estaba presa del absoluto pánico. Los claros ojos azul cielo de la pobre condenada se cruzaron por un instante con los observantes ojos verdes de la lejanía; estos, como meros espectadores, no mostraron sentimiento alguno; manteniéndose estoicos. Ella les suplicaba ayuda, pero ellos sólo se limitaron en lanzarle una mirada fría y cortante, dejándoselo bien en claro: tú te metiste en esto y ahora ya no hay quién te salve.

Los tribunales la hallaron culpable de brujería y firmaron su sentencia de muerte; su destino fue la horca. Todo el pueblo observó cómo ahorcaban a la maligna bruja que chillaba y gemía en desesperación. Ocultos entre la multitud se encontraban ellos, las facciones de sus rostros ya no eran severas hacía la muchacha, sino de pena y culpa; la habían conocido desde que era una niña, creyeron que tenía el potencial para ser más que sólo una simple campesina, confiaron en que ella sería lo suficientemente responsable como para guardar bien sus místicos misterios. Qué terrible fue cuando se enteraron que fallaron en sus expectativas, ahora sólo había decepción y temor por las consecuencias inciertas que esto traería para los dos. La mujer agarró con fuerza la mano de su compañero mientras éste le correspondía. Pasaron minutos observando cómo la condenada emitía pequeños ruidos de dolor, balanceándose en el aire gracias a la soga que exprimía duramente su cuello, hasta que dejó de emitir sonido alguno; entonces supieron que su alma ya había partido.

Uno de ellos trató de contener las nacientes lágrimas que amenazaban con revelarse y caer, el otro sólo sostuvo con más fuerza la mano femenina, tratando de darle valor y apoyo a pesar de que por dentro también se sentía igual de dolido y angustiado. Algunos campesinos juntaron troncos de madera alrededor de la pecadora y los quemaron haciendo una hoguera. El fuego se comía poco a poco cada parte del cuerpo; carcomiendo su piel, desapareciendo los cabellos que una vez fueron rubios, y dándole en el proceso una apariencia horrenda y cruelmente calcinada. Sus caras se iluminaron por las brasas, absortos por el horror del momento, incómodos por su posible destino frente a ellos, bajo las llamas del infierno.

Esa noche del 31 de Octubre, los lobos ahullaron, las lechuzas cantaron, los aldeanos en sus casas rezaron, y dos brujos solitarios lloraron junto a una hoguera seca, con sólo cenizas haciéndoles compañía y advirtiéndoles sobre su desdichoso futuro.


	5. Juego

**Capítul****o ****5**

**Juego**

* * *

Los escombros cayeron sobre su cabeza mientras intentaba levantarse.

El golpe que le habían dado hizo que colisionara contra un edificio, dejando un hoyo al chocar contra la pared. Cuando reunió fuerzas suficientes para levantarse completamente, observó con furia al causante de sus destrozos.

Un hombre a metros de ella se mofaba de su ineptitud. Levitando afuera del edificio y esperando a que continuaran luchando.

"El receso terminó, Superñoña, es hora de volver a seguir con el juego".

Lanzó un gruñido y con rapidez sobrehumana corrió y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que la sangre saliera inmediatamente de su rostro. El hombre se alejó un poco para limpiarse la boca ensuciada del líquido rojo y le sonrió a la mujer de forma sádica, como si lo hubiese disfrutado.

Ambos llenaron el cielo de estelas verdes que iban y venían, atacandose cada vez que podían e hiriendose mutuamente; la mujer era la que más lesiones y moretones tenía. En cierto punto el hombre la agarró de los dos brazos sosteniendola con fuerza y la empujó con toda velocidad hasta el suelo, ella trató de zafarse sin éxito cuando al final la soltó a pocas distancias del pavimento; haciendo que se estrellara directamente, creando en el proceso un gran cráter y humo a su alrededor.

Dejó de volar para pararse a centímetros del cráter. El humo se disipó poco a poco revelando a la mujer herida y débil tirada contra el suelo.

Abrió uno de sus ojos con dolor y vio al hombre observadola desde arriba; sus ojos verde bosque brillaban con extasis cambiando a un color rojo, y su sonrisa se mantenía en su cara con triunfo y maldad.

"Qué pena, Bellota".

Un rayo de luz roja la cegó.

"Perdiste".


	6. Ranúnculo

**Capítul****o ****6**

**Ranúnculo**

* * *

Esta fue la primera vez que la vio en un estado tan miserable.

Él había querido pasar un tiempo a solas en la tranquilidad del bosque, apoyándose en un viejo tronco caído para dormir un poco. Se alertó cuando escuchó unos ruidos repentinos no muy alejados de donde se encontraba, después de unos segundos pudo identificarlos como sollozos. Siguiendo el sonido, silenciosamente se ocultó entre unos árboles para observar mejor al causante de estos lloriqueos; a pocos metros de él se encontraba una niña que conocía bastante bien, de ojos color verde lima y cabellos negros alborotados.

La pequeña estaba sentada en la tierra, con los calcetines, zapatos y el vestido sucios; sus lágrimas manchaban todo su rostro y caían en continuas gotas que desaparecían al tocar su ropa, mojandola en el proceso. Las flores de ranúnculos y margaritas la rodeaban adornando el paisaje.

Al verla así tuvo múltiples pensamientos: primero pensó en irse de inmediato, luego pensó en iniciar una pelea con ella y burlarse de lo marica que era, pero al final eligió hacer algo más inusual; decidió permanecer callado y seguir observandola desde lejos, como lo haría al ver una escena entretenida que captaba toda su atención.

La niña poco a poco fue calmándose, limpiándose las lágrimas y los mocos con su vestido, dejándolo aún más sucio de lo que ya estaba. El niño se maravilló con la imagen de ella luciendo más débil y patética que nunca; verla sufrir y llorar era más divertido que verla gruñir en ira tras sus frecuentes peleas. Había cierta atracción morbosa que le hacía sentir el verla de ésta manera.

Se levantó alisando los pliegues de su vestido, y mirando las flores con ojos cansados y tristes. Luego dio un respiro y salió volando del bosque; el viento golpeó las flores haciéndolas moverse hacía atrás.

Después de eso hubo un mayor silencio en el ambiente. Se escuchó el ruido de las cigarras, la brisa susurrando en las hojas de las plantas, y la risilla burlesca de un niño apoyado entre los árboles.

"Adiós, mi pequeño ranúnculo".


	7. Añoranza

**Capítul****o ****7**

**Añoranza**

* * *

Estas eran unas de las pocas veces en las que se permitía sentir tristeza. No era común en su ser tener repentinos golpes de melancolía, haciendo que su cuerpo se punzara en pena y le calara el alma con debilidad. Cuando esto sucedía, recurría a estar solo, buscando el lugar más desierto posible, curiosamente también que fuese bañado en una apariencia desdichosa y vacía; dándose la oportunidad de liberar los sentimientos reprimidos como soltar un valde de piedras por el techo de algún infeliz.

Entonces allí, sentado al borde del edificio más alto estaba él, hundiéndose en el abrazo que el frío nocturno le brindaba. Sus ojos ojerosos observaron con profundidad el paisaje de penumbras y silencio desgarrador en frente suyo; la eterna luna estaba brillando y sus hijos estelares haciéndole compañía, adornando el cielo con su reluciente presencia. La oscuridad aveces le daba a la ciudad un aspecto perturbador, pero satisfactorio para villanos de su calibre que pasaban por momentos depresivos y de agonía. Sus dos verdes iris penetraron en el abismo de la nada y se perdieron en ella; divagando como si estuviera en un trance hipnótico.

Las pequeñas lágrimas salieron de forma natural, recorriendo su cara hasta caer, chocar y desvanecerse. Cuando estaba solo, realmente solo, se permitía ser más débil consigo mismo, darse compasión propia en un mar de lamentos patéticos que luego trataría de fingir olvidar. La melancolía lo arrastraba a lugares inimaginables, y experiencias de total desagrado. Pero en la soledad, su inmortal amiga, se daría el lujo de dejarse llevar y dejar de existir por quizá unos minutos o más. Cerrando los ojos, aspirando el aroma a humedad, sintiéndo la heladez en la piel, y dejando en libertad a sus condenados demonios a la par de la luz enriquecedora que la madre blanca le otorgaba colgando en el cielo.

Sentiría cómo su pecho se comenzaría a exprimir como un trapo, cómo su cofre de miedos y penurias volvería a cerrarse con cadenas de gran tamaño, y cómo se despertaría del trance y bostezaría como prueba de su desvelo anterior, matando todo indicio de decaimiento con la difunta noche. El verde resplandecería con el saludo de la mañana y el nacimiento del gran astro rey. Se levantaría, dando un estirón y relajándose para volver a la normalidad, observando de soslayo por última vez el júbiloso azul mezclándose con las nubes de algodón. Volvería a su casa en esa cabaña desastroza, encontrando a sus hermanos ya despiertos. Uno le preguntaría monótonamente cómo estuvo su noche, pero él pasaría de largo y lo ignoraría respondiendole tan sólo con un gruñido de amargura.


	8. Ira

**Capítul****o ****8**

**I****ra**

* * *

Si por algo era bien conocida la contraparte malvada de cierta superheroína; era por ser muy impulsivo, sádico, y terriblemente fácil de hacer enojar.

Su furia era equiparable a la de una tormenta de caos y destrucción que podría durar horas y horas. Capaz de masacrar casas, edificios e incluso ciudades enteras. Su fuerza era descomunal, sus poderes eran imponentes, su mirada, aunque colmada de bellos ojos verdes, parecía la de un demonio infernal sediento de sangre y cegado en demencia.

La gente gritaría en histeria cada vez que él apareciera, ya que sabían que su ira era una potencia feroz que ni el mismísimo satán podría calmar. El villano era una bestia en combate; no había ser que se atreviese a enfrentarlo, y los que lo hacían suicidas eran llamados. Nada ni nadie podía apaciguar sus deseos enfermizos de devastación; no hasta que la última víctima fuese destrozada, no hasta que las últimas casas hayan quedado aniquiladas, no hasta que toda la ciudad fuera un completo cementerio de miseria y muerte; resultado morboso de su apasionante caos.

Ningún mortal era digno de tener el privilegio de ser su oponente y desafiar su salvaje furor. Pero su despiadada sonrisa se incrementaría con dicha, y en sus ojos anidaría la violencia pura al ver el resplandor en los cielos de la repentina, preciosa e impetuosa estela verde lima que se acercaría a velocidades anormales esperando chocar contra él en muy pocos segundos. Esperando la batalla que daría comienzo a una nueva tormenta de catástrofes monstruosas entre una lucha de bárbaros.


	9. Insecto

**Capítul****o ****9**

**Insecto**

* * *

El niño pisoteó con rabia y satisfacción a las cucarachas que corrían despavoridas por todos lados. Aturdido por la emoción, su corazón le palpitaba más y más rápido con cada zapatazo que daba, haciendo que sus víctimas quedaran aplastadas con un sonido crujiente en el proceso. Era divertido y liberador para el muchacho descargar su odio con los más débiles e insignificantes, la furia punzante salía con cada cucaracha aplastada y destrozada; era como un loco dando pisotones sin cesar.

Una sombra apareció de repente en ese solitario callejón: le pertenecía una niña que lo juzgaba con disgusto. Osada como era, la susodicha se adentró más al lugar, interrumpiendo las actividades enfermizas del pequeño villano. El niño apretó los puños listo para pelear, pero ella hizo algo diferente al sentarse en el sucio piso y observar tranquilamente a las asquerosas plagas que huían por impulso, logrando aplastar a una con el puño. Aquello hizo que el niño le dirigiera una mirada interrogante llena de confusión.

La niña agarró sin miedo al inmundo y moribundo animal.

"¿Ves esto?" Le dijo levantando a la criatura y poniéndola en frente de él.

Observó furioso a la alimaña y luego a la muchacha. Su rabia incrementó en unos segundos al darse cuenta del significado detrás de esto, y de lo que ella quería darle a entender. A lo cual la niña sonrió con astucia.

"Esto, esto eres tú".

La cucaracha se retorció en dolor; la niña la exprimió con la mano hasta la muerte, haciendo que saliera un líquido extraño del pobre ser y muchas de sus patas se comenzaran a caer. La criatura crujió hasta quedar partida y deshecha por completo, dejando sólo una imagen miserable a la vista, fruto de una burla siniestra.


	10. Pertenencia

**Capítul****o ****10**

**Pertenencia**

* * *

Ella era sólo suya. Nadie más podía atacarla, nadie más podía golpearla, nadie más la haría su víctima, ya que aquel privilegio le pertenecía únicamente a él. Había nacido para ser su eterno enemigo, su destino era ser el causante de su muerte, de su destrucción. Una misión que era todo lo que lo motivaba a seguir adelante: sangre, lucha, puñetazos. Todo giraba principalmente alrededor de ella; de su contraparte heroica.

Sus padres le habían dicho a sus hermanos y a él que esa era su única razón de existir: acabar con las Chicas Superpoderosas. Brick dudó, a Boomer no le importó, pero él lo aceptó sin cuestionar, abrazando la idea como su único propósito de vida. Cada vez que comenzaran una nueva pelea, ya sabía a qué niña tenía que perseguir y destrozar, cada vez que tuviera ganas de golpear, ya sabía a qué niña tenía que buscar, cada vez que de alguien se quisiera burlar, ya sabía a qué niña tendría que encontrar.

Butch ya sabía desde el inicio quién era su inmortal enemiga, es por ello que cuando en cierto momento dado sintió cierto sentimiento peligroso y extraño en su ser, aquel lleno de una sensación cálida...por primera vez desde que nació, dudó de si buscar a aquella niña a la que tanto molestaba y hostigaba sin parar.


	11. Fidelidad

**Capítul****o ****11**

**Fidelidad**

* * *

Hallándose en la torre más alta del castillo se encontraba la reina; su mirada dura y fría se imponía con firmeza mientras ella se sentaba en su glorioso trono colmado de lujosos tesoros.

Yo, como fiel sirviente suyo, me encontraba a unos pocos metros en frente de ella, esperando las ordenes para mi próxima misión.

"Llévala lejos, muy lejos, a un lugar apartado en el bosque donde pueda recoger flores" Su majestad tenía un toque de malicia al hablar, siendo precisa con su precepto. Acaté sus ordenes en todo momento como un perro leal a su amo.

"Y ahí, mi fiel sirviente, la matarás" Sus últimas palabras salieron como veneno expulsando odio.

Embargado por la sorpresa me exalté, bastante preocupado. Yo le era leal a mi reina, pero lo que me pedía era el peor pecado que un hombre de mi categoría podía cometer. Dios no me lo perdonaría si cometiese tal atrocidad; mi preocupación hizo que no dudara en un impulso desmedido replicar contra mi ama y señora.

"¡Pero majestad, es la princesa!".

"¡Silencio!" Ella inmediatamente se levantó del trono callando mis súplicas. Sus largos cabellos pelirrojos se agitaron por un instante dándole una apariencia bestial e indomable. "Bien sabes cómo castigo al que me desobedece".

"Sí, majestad" Todos en el reino eramos conscientes de la forma en la que la reina castigaba a los traidores. Ella nunca impidió que los rumores continuaran, ya que le gustaba tener a la gente bajo su control, cubridos en una manta de miedo y temor que sólo su presencia podía esparcir. Sus castigos eran la forma más cruel e inhumana en la que se podía mortificar a alguien; sus métodos de tortura parecían haberse engendrado en la mente más perversa y perturbada que podía existir. Algunos decían que sólo a un demonio se le ocurriría castigar a sus vasallos de ésa semejante manera, y muchos en consecuencia habían apodado a la reina como la 'dama sangrienta'. Supe bien que no me convenía cuestionar los mandatos de su majestad, porque mi destino no sería diferente a los de esos pobres condenados que murieron desobedeciendole.

"Pero para asegurarme de que cumplirás mi mandato..." De sus manos me reveló una caja pequeña. "...Su corazón me traerás aquí dentro" Sus ojos, nacidos del rosa más extraño, brillaban con furor maldito.

Me incliné ante su majestad con respeto y tomé la caja entre mis manos, largandome de allí para buscar a la desdichada princesa.

* * *

La niña era hermosa, tenía el cabello tan negro como el cielo nocturno y los ojos tan verdes e igual de preciosos que una gema exótica.

Yo estaba posado en un árbol cercano observándola jugar con las flores y las mariposas del bosque, perdido entre mis pensamientos. Aún no podía aceptar en mi propio ser la idea de que en unos segundos tendría que matar a tan bella criatura. Era sólo una pequeña jovencita que tenía una larga vida por delante, ¿cómo podía yo ser capaz de privarla de todo aquello? su padre el rey, que en paz descanse, tendría el corazón roto si se hubiese enterado de lo que me ordenaba hacer su propia esposa.

"¡Butch, mira! ¿a qué no son muy bonitas éstas flores?" La pequeña hizo que volviera a la realidad saliendo de mis caóticos pesares. Traía en sus manos llenas de barro un montón de ranúnculos amarillos que me mostraba con una sonrisa alegre adornando su rostro infantil.

Se me partió el corazón al verla así, tan feliz y llena de vida.

"Sí, son muy bonitas, princesa" La niña me dio una flor en un gesto de amabilidad y se alejó para seguir juntando más. El alma me pesaba porque sabía que ya era hora de cumplir con el mandato de mi señora.

Me aseguré de que el terreno estuviese vacío, guardé la flor y lentamente saqué mi cuchillo. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido hasta que estuve a centímetros de ella, listo para acuchillarla. La princesa estaba de espaldas a mí cuando vio mi sombra y volteó a mirarme sólo para soltar un grito de miedo debido al arma que portaba. Aquello hizo que me doliera el pecho y mi voluntad se quebrara; mi mano tembló y sentí las lágrimas saliendo y cayendo por mis mejillas. Recordé nuevamente a mi fallecido rey, aquel al que le había jurado lealtad, aquel al que le había jurado proteger a su familia con mi propia vida y honor, aquel que me había confiado la seguridad de su dulce tesoro en esa niña de ojos preciosos.

"¡No! ¡no puedo hacerlo!" Solté el cuchillo y me arrodillé tembloroso ante mi princesa. "Perdóneme, imploro vuestro perdón, su alteza" Besé los pliegues de su vestido implorando que expiara mi alma pecadora con su santa gracia.

"Pero, ¿p-por qué ibas a hacer eso?" Preguntó titubeando dulcemente pero temerosa. Me rompí aún más por dentro, odiandome por haberle causado tal susto. Lleno de rabia al recordar a la bruja que tenía por reina.

"¡Está loca! ¡celosa de usted!" Dispuesto a confesar todo sin importarme mi lealtad a ese demonio, le dije la verdad a mi princesa. Porque mi fidelidad al rey era mucho más poderosa que la que le tenía a su mujer. "La reina, su madrastra, ella me mandó a matarla".

"¡¿La reina?!".

"Sí, alteza. ¡Tiene que irse de inmediato, correr y ocultarse en donde no pueda encontrarla!".

La niña dudó un poco siendo presa del pánico. "¿Pero qué pasará contigo?".

"No se preocupe por mí, princesa, lo importante es mantenerla a usted a salvo" Probablemente terminaría encadenado y azotado hasta la muerte, pero todo habrá valido la pena con la princesa segura y alejada de esa bruja. "¡Corra y escóndase, por favor!" Vi sus ojitos llorosos reflejando dolor y tristeza. Antes de irse, tocó mis mejillas con sus pequeñas manos y pude sentir su cálido afecto y cariño en ellas.

"Yo te perdono, mi fiel amigo" La dulzura de su voz caló en mi alma llenándola de pesar y júbilo. Sonreí, tratando de darle seguridad para que siguiera adelante.

Mi aflicción creció al verla partir escapando hacía el frondoso bosque. Su presencia desapareció entre los árboles hasta que ya no pude verla más, y yo me quedé solo. Estaba agitado por dentro y me dolía mucho la cabeza, sabiéndo que mi misión aún no había acabado. La reina me estaba esperando, esperando a que le llevara la caja confinando un corazón joven. Miré al cielo y recé a dónde quiera que estuviera descansando mi rey, suplicandole que me diera fuerzas para lo que estaba por venir en mi destino y en el de su pobre hija.

Sentí otra presencia a mi alrededor y analizando el entorno descubrí a un ciervo que me observaba con cautela desde la distancia; el animal había salido para alimentarse. Algunos lo habrían llamado milagro, otros suerte, pero para mí era una señal, una señal que no iba a desaprovechar. Con una última mirada al santo cielo, recogí mi cuchillo y me dispuse a completar la maquiavélica tarea.


	12. Pasatiempo

**Capítul****o ****12**

**Pasatiempo**

* * *

"Vaya, vaya, ¡pero si no es nada más ni nada menos que mi superheroína favorita número uno!" Exclamó Butch en un típico tono sarcástico. Bellota sólo rodó los ojos, ya acostumbrada a la actitud burlesca del villano.

"Sólo quería relajarme un poco, y bendita sea mi mala suerte que te encuentro aquí" Dejó de volar para sentarse a su lado en el pasto.

"Oh, pero de todas formas aún te das la gentileza de pasar tiempo conmigo, ¡qué tierno!" Sonrió mostrando los dientes, con un ápice de ironía en sus palabras. Bellota habló sin verlo a la cara, apreciando únicamente el paisaje del atardecer frente a ella en aquella tranquila montaña alejada de la ciudad.

"Y será mejor que lo aproveches cuanto puedas, porque no siempre tengo el lujo de tener pasatiempos como este en mi estresante vida".

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso la reina de los golpes ya se está cansando de su molesto trabajo?".

Una brisa suave acarició el rostro ojeroso de la mujer, moviendo un poco los mechones de su cabello. "No lo sé...supongo que aveces simplemente necesito tomarme un poco de tiempo para observar las flores en la vida. O eso es lo que según me ha dicho una de mis hermanas" Bajó sus ojos con cariño hacía los ranúnculos, rosas y margaritas retoñando en la tierra y adornando el lugar.

Se habría reído de ella por haberse vuelto tan sensible de repente, cosa que no hizo al notar lo extrañamente deprimida que se veía; tenía un anhelo inusual en sus iris que lo hacían revolverse por dentro.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, suficiente como para oír el crujir de las ramas en los árboles y el pequeño chirrido de la cigarras, saliendo conforme se anochecía el cielo y aparecían las estrellas.

"Bueno, no te preocupes tanto, pequeño ranúnculo" Ella se sorprendió por el curioso apodo que usó, poniendo su atención en el hombre a su lado. "Después de todo, las flores sólo necesitan un poco de agua, sol y una buena dosis de peleas que eleven la adrenalina para florecer y verse más vivas" Butch, siempre juguetón, le guiñó un ojo y se levantó, despidiéndose de la heroína.

"Sabes, pensándolo bien, la jardinería no me vendría mal. Creo que me encantaría ayudar con unos cuantos golpes a cierta florecilla tristona que he visto últimamente".

"Tal vez esa florecilla te dé mañana unas buenas palizas en el trasero" Le respondió Bellota, formando una leve sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Butch voló al cielo soltando una ruidosa carcajada, sus últimas palabras apenas se podían oír mientras se alejaba. Aunque gracias a sus poderes, la mujer las pudo escuchar claramente.

"¡Entonces mañana a primera hora será, mi pequeño ranúnculo!".

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Un agradecimiento a Perla Pucca, que al parecer es la única persona que se digna a leer las historias que hago. Me contenta que al menos alguien las lea y todo el trabajo no haya sido en vano.


	13. Deseo

**Capítul****o ****13**

**Deseo**

* * *

Siempre venías a mí mostrándome tu verdadero ser.

Fingías ante los demás tener un porte honrado y lleno de dignidad.

Pero ambos sabíamos que sólo era una fachada para ocultar cierta calamidad.

Para ocultar el deseo y lujuria dentro de tu fuero interno.

El delirio de ser amada por una necesidad impensable a los ojos de la gente.

¿Era éste tu pequeño secreto?, ¿sucumbir al pecado y luego engañarte diciendo de que no hacías nada malo?

Un gemido escapa de tus labios.

Si no te controlas a ti misma será imposible que yo también lo haga.

No escatimabas en las consecuencias de tus desvergonzadas jugarretas.

Tus depravaciones tarde o temprano abrirían una grieta.

Una en donde todos descubrirían tus actos y te juzgarían como a una perra.

Me llamas infeliz pero sabes que con gusto te arrastrarías hasta mi cama.

Sabiendo los pros y contras de estar con semejante calaña.

Siempre te sometes, gritas y luego te arrepientes.

Sólo para volver a hacerlo otra vez, encadenada a un vicio continuo.

Porque no puedes abandonar las malas mañas que se retuercen en tus entrañas.

Ese apetito voraz y las ansias de desfallecer en mis sábanas.

Te vas después de nacer la mañana, regresando a mí únicamente en la noche estrellada.

Qué curioso, eres una mujer de talante fuerte que se suaviza rápidamente con tan sólo el roce de mis manos.

Digo que sé que me quieres.

Susurro que lo confieses.

Tus labios no se mueven y dudas en hablar, como si al hacerlo la deshonra incrementara en un desliz de mayor culpa.

Yo sonrio por tu obvio pudor, así que me acerco y te beso para seguir atormentando más tus pensamientos.

Cuando los rayos del sol cubren todo a su paso, tú nuevamente te alejas sin dejar rastro.

Aquella noche que yace muerta se olvida junto a todas las flaquezas.

Ocultando las imperfecciones y tapandolas con falsas templanzas.

Siendo ahora nosotros sólo dos enemigos encubriendo un amorío.

La vileza contra el heroísmo es lo que esas personas ven.

Es asombroso cómo ellos te aman, cómo ellos te tratan.

Eres como su diosa, su salvadora.

Los ciudadanos realmente te adoran.

Ya que eres perfecta, pura y virtuosa.

Aunque por supuesto también amorosa.

Nuestras reuniones nocturnas muy bien lo demuestran, y muchas más aún siguen en espera.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo, hacen que escribir estas historias valgan la pena.


	14. Copos

**Capítul****o ****1****4**

**Copos**

* * *

Caían por todos lados adornando el ambiente y haciéndolo más precioso y blanquecino. Eran el fruto del invierno que regalaba a las personas otra forma de diversión o de frustración debido a las bajas temperaturas.

Una niña pequeña de 5 años está sentada solita en un banco de un parque cercano, moviendo las piernas de forma juguetona y sacando la lengua para probar los diminutos cristales de hielo que caen sin parar. Emite algunas risitas después de que su lengua se enfría y envía por su cuerpo un escalofrío.

Los copos adornan su cabello negro con puntitos blancos que parecen perlas desde lejos. Ella arruga la nariz y abre más la boca para seguir probando el hielo. Le encanta sentir la frialdad en su ser, es casi, según su gran imaginación, como comer helado.

Un estornudo repentino hace que se arrepienta un poco por haberse excedido con los copos. Si su padre se entera que salió a las 4 de la madrugada para jugar con la nieve en plenas vísperas de navidad, probablemente la castigaría de por vida, y tendría que soportar a su odiosa hermana mayor matándola de aburrimiento con sus sermones sobre la responsabilidad y sobre cuidar más su salud.

Entonces salta del banco lista para irse y volver a su acogedora cama, pero antes de salir volando, voltea a ver la nieve acumulada en el suelo; la niña, traviesa como es, tiene una última idea: corre y se tira al suelo riendo sin control haciendo un ángel de nieve.

Su alma infantil está llena de júbilo, sin saber que a la mañana siguiente despertará con una gripe de los mil demonios que la dejará postrada con la nariz llena de mocos por quién sabe cuántos días, junto a una hermana pelirroja y mandona que no parará de quejarse por sus descuidos.


	15. Regalo

**Capítul****o ****15**

**Regalo**

* * *

Había pasado de nuevo; el viejo panzón había vuelto a traerle carbón, pero ésta vez lo hizo en grandes cantidades a diferencia de los años anteriores. Al niño ya no le sorprendió en absoluto, pero ciertamente se estaba cansado de recibir la misma porquería durante cada navidad. Sus hermanos le dijeron que no le diera tantas vueltas al asunto, que cuando tuvieran oportunidad usarían los carbones para ir al polo norte y tirarselos en la cabeza a Santa Claus.

Butch no les hizo caso. Molestar al barbudo sonaba divertido, pero no lo suficientemente divertido como recibir bonitos regalos de éste. Obviamente él no le diría eso a sus hermanos; no les diría que estaba celoso de que otros niños tuviesen lo que ellos no, de ver sus sonrisas y sus obsequios cuando salían a jugar y mostrarlos a otros todas las mañanas de Navidad, de saber que jamás podrían recibir un regalo hermoso hecho por alguien que verdaderamente les tuviera cariño.

Ni siquiera su propio padre les había dado algo desde su nacimiento. Pero hoy sería diferente, esta noche Butch se daría a sí mismo lo que realmente creía merecer por derecho.

Salió de su casa a las tres de la madrugada sin que Brick o Boomer se dieran cuenta, dirigiéndose a Saltadilla y fijándose en las tiendas por las que pasaba volando. Una llamó su atención haciendo que bajara y la viera más de cerca; podía observar desde la ventana que el interior estaba lleno de adornos navideños y juguetes de toda clase.

Ninguno atraía su interés, hasta que sus orbes verdes se asombraron con alegría al ver en uno de los estantes un soldado hecho de madera y pintado de colores que lo hacían lucir elegante; al parecer ese era el único soldado que quedaba, y eso para el niño fue suficiente para elegirlo como suyo.

De un puñetazo quebró el vidrio y rápidamente entró y salió llevando en sus manos el preciado obsequio. Como no quería que sus hermanos vieran al soldadito debido a que era muy mezquino con sus cosas, tuvo que pasar el resto de la noche en la cima de un edificio. Tampoco tenía tantos problemas con el frío nocturno, gracias a que su suéter verde le abrigada lo suficiente.

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y una apariencia invernal adornaba el ambiente.

Butch alzó sus brazos agarrando al soldado para verlo en toda su gloria. Sin duda fue una gran elección. Él sonrió con orgullo y gritó haciéndo que sus palabras hicieran eco por toda la ciudad:

"¡Come mierda Santa Claus, tus carbones son basura al lado de mi gran soldado de madera!".

Durante el resto de las horas, el pequeño villano se la pasó jugando con su nuevo regalo, hasta que se durmió abrazado a éste y cobijado por la nieve.


	16. Osadía

**Capítul****o ****1****6**

**Osadía**

* * *

"Hey Boomer, ¿a qué hora dijo Brick que teníamos que reunirnos con él en la pizzeria?".

"¿Qué?" Boomer estaba distraído con una bolsa de papas fritas sobre su cabeza, intentando lamer la sal y pedacitos sobrantes de papas.

Butch, quien iba manejando, quitó la vista del camino por un momento para sacarle la bolsa y darle un sopapo en la cabeza a su hermano, haciendo que éste soltara un "auch" como queja.

"Concéntrate despistado, te hice una pregunta" Dijo deteniéndose frente a un semáforo rojo.

Boomer se masajeó la cabeza adolorido. "No lo sé, creo que en media hora. Supongo que no falta mucho".

"Bien. Espero que esas pizzas sean de calidad, la última vez que elegimos un local de comida para pasar el viernes por la noche recuerdo que se te ocurrió la brillante idea de llevarnos a un puesto de tacos en mal estado" Dijo mirando severamente a su hermano menor.

Boomer no prestó atención y volvió a husmear en su bolsa de papas, sacando un pedazo pequeño ya lamido. "¿Quieres?" Dijo ofreciéndoselo a Butch, éste con evidente asco apartó la mano de su hermano con un fuerte "no". Al rubio no le importó, comiéndose él mismo la papa llena de saliva.

Sabía que su hermano menor podía ser muy tonto, distraído y torpe, pero Butch mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba de su compañía; le divertían sus constantes payasadas y actitud risueña.

"Maldición, ¿qué haría sin ti, hermanito? eres un caso perdido" Apoyó su brazo fuera de la ventanilla del auto, el semáforo aún seguía en luz roja y las calles estaban algo silenciosas y vacías. Se acomodó en su asiento, presintiendo que iban a tardar más de lo esperado. Podría haber aprovechado para acelerar ignorando el molesto semáforo, pero no quería arriesgarse a obtener otra multa de tránsito de las muchas que ya acumulaba por ir a toda velocidad en sus noches anteriores de fiesta.

Todo estaba tranquilo en el ambiente; se escuchaba el cántico de los pájaros, algunas motos o camiones transitado, y el ruido de ciertas voces en el fondo. De repente se comenzaron a escuchar gritos, parecían los de una mujer lanzando groserías.

"¿Oíste eso?" Dijo Boomer con curiosidad. "Parece que viene de atrás".

"Sí, eso parece" Butch observó por el retrovisor exterior a dos personas discutiendo; la mujer estaba golpeando al hombre qué, cabizbajo, permanecía sentado en la vereda. Ambos hermanos pudieron escuchar todos los comentarios ofensivos que la fémina le dirigía con odio y veneno, cosas como: "poco hombre", "fue tu culpa que te engañara con otro", o "no eras demasiado atractivo para mí, de todas formas". Seguido de otra serie de insultos soeces.

"Si yo fuera él, me largaba de allí ahorrándome la vergüenza" Dijo Boomer, entretenido por la bochornosa escena.

"Si yo fuera él, no me habría dejado humillar por cualquiera así de fácil" Dijo Butch fijándose en la expresión de dolor y tristeza que portaba el rostro pecoso del joven, el cual patéticamente intentaba cubrirse con los brazos del maltrato que recibía. Un sentimiento de empatía atravesó el pecho de Butch, dándole la necesidad de ir e intervenir para defender a ese perdedor incapaz de hacerlo por sí mismo. Algo en él hacía que le recordara a su hermano menor, al que más de una vez también tuvo que proteger de gente estúpida y peligrosa.

"Tsk, al diablo, qué más da" Dijo apagando el auto y abriendo la puerta, yendo directamente hasta la pareja.

"¡Espera, Butch! ¿a dónde vas? ¡el semáforo ya cambió a verde!" Boomer salió corriendo tras su hermano. No quería que se entrometiera en asuntos ajenos a los de ellos, pero si iba a cometer una tontería, quería estar cerca de él para apoyarlo.

La muchacha, al ver que se acercaba gente, dejó de gritar aparentando una posición más dócil. El chico pecoso levantó un poco la cabeza para ver a los dos sujetos que se acercaban, teniendo miedo de que le hicieran algo malo por tener una idea errada de lo que estaba pasando.

"Disculpa por ser metiche, ¿pero qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?" Cuestionó Butch.

"¿Eh? oh, nada realmente. Sólo le decía a éste remedo de hombre" Señaló al chico sentado en la acera con desprecio. "que nuestra relación se terminó por ser un inútil incompetente intento de buen novio" Dijo con porte arrogante y voz irritable.

"Pero yo escuché que decías que le habías sido infiel con otro" Agregó Boomer con simpleza e ingenuidad, callándose de inmediato al notar que la mujer fijó sus ojos en él como dagas llenas de ira.

"¡Claro que sí! pero es su culpa por no prestarme tanta atención" se defendió ella, tratando de justificar sus errores.

Los iris negros del chico se cruzaron con los iris verdes de Butch; éste último tenía una dureza característica que hacía temblar a cualquiera. El chico bajó con ansiedad la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces, pegando la mirada únicamente al suelo, como un niño pequeño y asustadizo que temía el castigo de un padre severo.

Para Butch, el mocoso era sólo un gallina rogando por ayuda. Con esa forma de ser jamás lograría nada en la vida; osadía era lo que le faltaba para poder salir adelante, pero ello requería de un empujón, de una motivación. Pensó que no sería tan descabellado hacerse amigo suyo para enseñarle a ser más valiente, y quizá tal vez en el futuro él les sería de mucha utilidad en algunas cosas.

Dejó de prestarle atención para encarar a la mujer. "¿Y por eso crees que es divertido humillar la masculinidad de un hombre aprovechándote de su baja autoestima?".

"Ehh...Pues sí, ¡duh!" Se cruzó de brazos haciéndo una mueca. Butch negó con la cabeza ante la visible ignorancia que resaltaba la fémina, y se acercó hasta el muchacho para tenderle una mano y ayudarlo a levantarse del pavimento; éste se sintió extrañado por la amabilidad que le ofrecían, aceptándola con cautela.

"¿Cómo te llamas?".

"...Mitch".

"Muy bien, Mitch, ¿qué tal si vienes con nosotros y nos acompañas a la pizzeria? Nos dirijiamos allí para encontrarnos con nuestro otro hermano. Boomer pagará todo, no te preocupes" Dijo señalando con el pulgar al rubio parado detrás de él.

"Cierto" Asintió Boomer, sin haber prestado mucha atención a las últimas palabras. "Espera, ¡¿qué dijiste?!".

"¿Realmente quieren que los acompañe? No quiero causar lástima ni moles-" No pudo terminar la oración porque Butch le dio unas palmadas en la espalda típica de camaradas. "¡Dije que no te preocupes, hombre! Ven con nosotros, no necesitas tener que seguir lidiando con estos problemas, lo que necesitas es relajarte".

La grata elocuencia del hombre contagió a Mitch causando que apareciera una sonrisa tímida en la comisura de sus labios. "Si es así, entonces con gusto iré" Dijo mientras caminaban al auto y entraban.

"Perfecto. Dime, ¿qué tipo de pizzas te gustan?" Butch abrió la puerta del conductor y tomó sus llaves para encender el automóvil. Habían ignorado por completo a la chica, cosa que la hizo quedar estupefacta por el giro de los acontecimientos que presenciaba delante de ella; creyó que la defenderían y le darían su merecido a Mitch, no que lo apoyarían demostrándole afecto y comprensión. Dominándola la rabia e indignada por no ser el centro de atención, dio un fuerte pisotón gritándole histéricamente a su ex novio.

"¡Oye, imbécil!, ¿y qué pasará conmigo, eh?, ¿acaso planeas dejarme aquí sola?, ¡que no se te olvide que la única víctima soy yo y no tú!".

Mitch planeaba tratar de responderle a pesar de su ansiedad, pero Butch se le adelantó; siendo fiero y osado al hablar.

"El no necesita más de tus porquerías, ¿acaso no recuerdas que le acabas de terminar la relación por algo que fue sólo TÚ culpa?" Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó algo. "Pero tienes razón en una cosa: no se puede dejar a una 'dama' sola en plena calle, ¡toma!" Le lanzó una moneda de 1 centavo, ella la atrapó con el ceño fruncido expresando confusión.

El hombre de ojos verdes sonrió con galantería e hizo una reverencia como jugarreta. "¡Siempre se le debe de dar a una mujer lo que realmente esté a su valor y medida; y la suya, señorita, es un centavo tan insignificante como ése! Con eso tal vez le dé para el taxi, ¿verdad?" Dicho esto, Butch soltó una carcajada, entró, cerró la puerta y arrancó el auto, ganándose risas de parte de Boomer y Mitch; el último estaba más que agradecido con el hombre por denfenderlo y tratarlo como a un colega. No era usual que la gente lo tratara bien, de hecho siempre se aprovechaban de él por ser tan inseguro. El compañerismo y aceptación honesta que le expresaban estos sujetos que recién conocía era mucho más de lo que había recibido de su ex o incluso de su propia familia, siendo que su abuela la mayoría de las veces lo rechazaba poniéndo a la televisión y sus telenovelas como algo más importante que él. Era de cierta manera hilarante que prefiriera a un aparato antes que a pasar tiempo de calidad con su único nieto.

La ex novia de Mitch apretó los puños furiosa y botó al piso la moneda, maldiciendo con insultos al auto que desaparecía por las calles ante el atardecer del cielo. Los tres hombres se divirtieron como si no hubiera mañana. Comieron muchas pizzas, charlaron y celebraron un nuevo comienzo en la vida de su más reciente integrante. Al muchacho de cabellos castaños le asombró que de entre tanto pesar cosas buenas podían llegar a pasar, inmortalizando ese día como el día que Mitch Mitchelson perdió un amor, pero se ganó a dos grandes amigos.


	17. Perdida

**Capítul****o ****17**

**Perdida**

* * *

_Fantasmas y demonios se levantan._

Caigo llena de heridas, moretones y fatiga; los malditos monstruos que decidieron arremeter contra Saltadilla no pensaron en mejor momento para hacerlo que a las 3 de la madrugada. Decidieron unir fuerzas y trabajar juntos para invadir la ciudad causando un caos enfermizo nunca antes visto, logrando lamentablemente su cometido: los desgraciados destruyeron la ciudad por completo.

_La oscuridad nubla mi vista._

La noche se ilumina por el fuego ardiente consumiendo los edificios derrumbados, los gritos de histeria se oyen por todos lados. No puedo volar ya que estoy demasiado débil, así que recorro las desoladas calles a pie, tratando de que el humo de las llamas no ciegue mi vista. Aprieto mis dientes en rabia e impotencia, cuando al pasar noto los cuerpos de algunos ciudadanos muertos entre los escombros.

_Contaminada por mi dolor y mi miedo._

Hace más de dos horas que no he tenido señales de mis hermanas, sin poder siquiera contactar al Profesor. Sólo rezo esperando que todos ellos se encuentren a salvo mientras busco una salida de este infierno. Mis heridas abiertas palpitan en dolor, lo que causa que no pueda moverme bien y comience a ir a paso lento. No lo quiero admitir pero tengo miedo; habíamos luchado contra tantas bestias durante tanto tiempo, siendo ésta la primera vez que un centenar de ellas nos vencen dejando en vergüenza nuestros superpoderes...¡No! ¡aún no nos han vencido si queda una de nosotras en pie! Esto aún no ha acabado.

_Fallando una y otra vez._

El enorme animal me asfixia entre sus tentáculos, hago un esfuerzo y con un grito libero rayos láser de mis ojos que hieren a la criatura haciendo que me suelte con un agudo chillido monstruoso. Vuelvo a caer sin tener la oportunidad de aterrizar bien; mi cuerpo choca contra los cimientos destruidos del devastador escenario ante mí. Esta es la milésima vez que intento luchar contra las bestias, pero no tengo éxito alguno. Ya han pasado más de tres horas y sigo sin poder contactarme con mi familia. Estoy llena de ira por lo inútil que me siento, con la euforia dominandome sin poder hacer nada en frente de éstas brutales alimañas. Las lágrimas desean salir pero no me arriesgo a humillarme más. Con dificultad vuelvo a volar tratando de seguir luchando, aunque la sangre manche todo mi cuerpo y mi ropa se siga rasgando hasta quedar en un estado deplorable.

_Me vuelvo loca, llorando hasta que esté vacía. _

No sé qué hora es, no sé qué día es, he perdido la noción del tiempo peleando y peleando, creo que las contusiones en mi cerebro comienzan a hacer efecto en mi pobre mente. Estoy recargada en unos muebles dentro de una casa casi destruida, me logré ocultar con suerte, ya que si seguía contra ellos podía terminar muerta. Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo con todo lo que llevo dentro y rompo a llorar, jalando mi cabello en desesperación, ¿qué demonios haré ahora sin mis hermanas?

_Luego comenzar de nuevo._

Ha vuelto a ser de noche, las bestias siguen eliminando todo lo que aún quedaba sin destrozar. Durante el día traté de buscar sobrevivientes haciendo un esfuerzo para continuar a pesar de mis dolencias, pero sólo descubrí más cadáveres, incluso vi el de unos niños pequeños; a todos les hice tumbas decentes honrando sus memorias. Admito que se me helaba la sangre cada vez que veía un cuerpo, pensando que podría ser el de una de mis hermanas o el de mi propio padre.

_Estoy siendo perseguida por mí misma._

He comenzado a tener alucinaciones; aveces escucho voces, risas, y en otras ocasiones veo sombras o personas lejanas. He visto a Burbuja cantando más de un vez, sosteniendo con cariño a Octi entre sus brazos. He oído a Bombón regañandome desde la lejanía, diciéndome que no sea tan testaruda y dura con los demás. Una vez también sentí al profesor acariciando mi cabello, y al abrir los ojos toda la sensación desapareció junto con la imagen de mi padre reconfortandome.

_Sueño de noche contigo y nadie más. _

Una pesadilla es bastante recurrente últimamente: en ella veo a mi familia siendo devoraba por un engendro gigante de ojos magenta con fieros colmillos, yo estoy en la orilla del mar y cuando intento ir a salvarlos; el agua me devora, luego todo se vuelve rojo sangre y despierto sudando. Los escalofríos que siento por mi ser después de eso me perturban.

_Estoy privada de sueño sintiéndome paralizada._

Ya no duermo bien, me quedo despierta día y noche por temor a revivir esos sueños horrendos. No han vuelto a haber señales de monstruos pero tengo mis dudas. Pasaron los días y no he tenido el valor de salir; me he vuelto dependiente de mis paranoias e inseguridades. Me mantengo viva gracias a los pequeños animales que cazo, ya sean ratas o lagartos pequeños, pero el agua es escasa. Siento que cambié, siento que miré demasiado al abismo y éste terminó comiéndome, tragandome en sus oscuras fauces, convirtiéndome en una de esas bestias a las que odio con gran obsesión.

_Hay un veneno que viene de adentro._

Traté de curarme las heridas pero se infectaron aún más, también estaba deshidratada, así que me arriesgué a salir para buscar agua y poder limpiarme. Caminé hasta encontrar la antes plaza de la ciudad que ahora era sólo un montón de tierra seca con algunos buitres rondando la zona, aunque el lago seguía allí, sólo que ya no se veía tan puro y cristalino como en antaño. Quice acercarme pero me detuve drásticamente, pude divisar una cosa saliendo lentamente del agua, así que por impulso instintivo tomé un cuchillo que usaba para despellejar mi alimento y en segundos corrí y acuchillé salvajemente a la criatura hasta asegurarme de que estuviera muerta, cuando paré abrí los ojos sorprendida, notando que al que había matado no era a un monstruo, sino un perro viejo que aparentemente se estaba bañando en aquel lugar; sentí otra vez las punzadas en mi pecho a la par que mi estómago me dolía.

_Este dolor podría hacer que los ángeles lloren._

Me llevé al perro conmigo y no tuve de otra que prepararlo para mi cena, sacándole la piel para aprovechar usándola como manta, también sería de utilidad cuando quisiera esconderme de los enemigos. Entonces cerré los ojos por primera vez en varias noches y traté de descansar, ignorando con todas mis fuerzas las imprudentes lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas. Esa noche no tuve pesadillas, sólo el inquietante aullido de un cánido persiguiéndome entre la penumbra de ensueños.

_¿Cómo puede alguien estar vivo y muerto al mismo tiempo?_

Observé mi reflejo después de muchos años en un espejo roto; no sabía qué edad tenía, pero aún seguía viva, ¿cierto? Eso era lo único que importaba y sabía con certeza. Por alguna razón mis superpoderes desaparecieron, supuse que fue porque dejé de usarlos conforme los días pasaban y me iba olvidando de mi vida anterior a la actual, reemplazando el vuelo, los rayos láser y otros poderes por cosas comunes de gente común, o tal vez de animales, porque me comportaba más como uno que como una persona: trepaba árboles, era capaz de morder para defenderme, rasguñar, emitir gruñidos de bestia como advertencia, correr en cuatro patas e incluso comer carne completamente cruda. Mi ropaje ya no era el verde típico de heroína, siendo suplantado por pieles de distintos reptiles y mamíferos. Otra cosa que fui descubriendo cuando decidí tener un estilo más nómada; migrando de lugar a lugar sin detenerme, es que Saltadilla sólo era el punto inicial de la destrucción de los monstruos, luego fueron avanzando hasta otras ciudades, pasando fronteras e invadiendo países enteros con sumo descaro. Al final el mundo se sumió en una nueva era oscura donde los monstruos eran los líderes y los más débiles tenían que ser obligados a sobrevivir o morir. Confieso que muchas veces pensé en suicidarme, pero mientras más sabía y más conocía, sentí que no era mi momento para partir y huir.

_Estoy obsesionada._

Jamás he dejado de ver a mis hermanas, ellas me acompañan en cada aventura que tengo y cada nueva pelea que debo enfrentar. A mi padre lo veo únicamente en sueños, cambiando las pesadillas por fantasías hermosas, sonriéndome con orgullo. Sé que mi familia estará viva mientras la siga teniendo en mi corazón, sé que este mundo moribundo aún necesita de un héroe, y sé que no estaré totalmente perdida, ya que mi razón de vivir se encuentra en vengar a mis seres queridos depurando este apocalipsis de todos los monstruos que encuentre siguiendo mi destino, siguiendo mi propia lucha obsesiva.

_Aún no nos han vencido si queda una de nosotras en pie._

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** respondiendo a la pregunta anterior de Perla Pucca; no, Butch no defendió a Mitch de Bellota sino de Princesa, debido a la actitud mandona de la misma.


	18. Tratos

**Capítul****o ****18**

**Tratos**

* * *

Caras deformes adornaban las paredes del extenso pasillo en tinieblas, la mujer avanzaba con cautela hasta llegar a la puerta situada al final del camino; aquella estaba hecha de dientes claramente humanos. Dando un suspiro de cansancio tomó el pomo con forma de ojo y lo giró, al ingresar a la habitación ésta aparentaba ser muy común; con tan sólo un sofá, una televisión, un tocador y una mesita con una lampara. En el sofá se encontraba sentado la razón de su llegada al inframundo; el rey de la oscuridad, el innombrable, el más cruel de los crueles, al cual muchos por temor se referían simplemente por un pronombre: Él.

La mujer habló firme, sin perder el tiempo. "¿Dónde está?".

"Antes que nada, buenos días, Bellota. Recuerda, los modales ante todo. Ahora, ¿a qué se debe tu humilde visita, corazón?" Dijo con una voz aguda que resonaba por cada esquina.

"Sabes a lo que vengo, no le des más vueltas y vayamos al grano de una buena vez; tú te llevaste a alguien y quiero que me lo devuelvas".

Exhibió una sonrisa feroz revelando filosos dientes de tiburón, cruzándo con elegancia sus piernas, el demonio supo que tenía que jugar bien sus cartas si quería sacar provecho de la situación. "¿Y qué tendré yo a cambio si te lo doy? Ya sabes que por un valor muy grande como éste debes de darme algo igual de equiparable a ello. Ya que estamos hablando de mi propio hijo, al fin y al cabo, tengo más derechos sobre él que tú".

"¿Y qué tal si te doy un puñetazo que hará caer todos tus dientes?".

La grosería le divirtió sacando una carcajada estruendosa. "¡Hahahahaha! ¿y cómo crees que me vencerás a golpes si estamos en mis terrenos, corazón? Aquí tienes todas las de perder" Una de sus tenazas se alzó haciendo ademán para que la heroína la estrechara cumpliendo la ya mencionada propuesta. "Do ut des o nada. Es tu decisión, dulzura".

El ambiente se torno negro dejando sólo a Bellota y al demonio en la presencia del otro. La mujer estaba estrésada y cerró sus manos en puños con claro desdén, antes de abrir una en señal de rendición. Sin otra opción apretó la tenaza del maligno sellando el trato.

"Te daré mis superpoderes a cambio de su libertad".

Los ojos diabólicos la observaron con curiosidad. "Es impresionante ver hasta dónde pueden llegar los mortales por amor...Jamás lo comprenderé". Soltó su mano y chasqueando sus garras todo su ser se distorcionó, deformándose a sí mismo en la negrura del abismo, dejando únicamente su risa infernal como despedida con unas últimas palabras haciendo eco en el vacío.

"No te preocupes, él te estará siguiendo cuando salgas por esa puerta, sólo céntrate en no voltear, seguir hasta la luz y confiar en mis palabras, porque si no lo haces habrás fallado y volverá a mí, esta vez por la eternidad. Suerte corazón, siempre es un placer entretenerme contigo y tus hermanas".

Con eso dicho, la heroína notó la puerta que se materializó detrás suyo y salió, esforzándose para no comprobar si el demonio había cumplido con su pacto, atenta únicamente en ir hacia adelante sin detenerse ni un instante. Las paredes que antes se conformaban por horrendas caras se comenzaron a derretir dándoles una apariencia aún más tétrica, el pasillo también fue poco a poco desintegrándose, así que Bellota siguió su camino ahora corriendo a toda prisa, dominada por la adrenalina y los frecuentes latidos en su pecho exudando ansiedad, jurándose una y otra vez no mirar hacia atrás. Un resplandor que se encontraba al frente la cegó; era su salida del infierno. La luz la cubrió y se sintió adormecida por unos segundos, guiada por un plano astral que cruzaba dimensiones y la alejaba del mal, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba nuevamente en el mundo normal, situada en un campo de flores. Sin aguardar más volteó para descubrir a su amado tumbado a su lado en la tierra; éste aún seguía inconsciente y tardaría un poco en despertar, pero la mujer esperaría lo necesario. Ella se sentó y lo acercó haciendo que descansara en su regazo, aliviada de que por fin estuviera a salvo, reconfortándolo por mientras con todo su cariño desmesurado.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Do ut des es una expresión latina que significa literalmente «doy para que des». Se usaba para referirse a la reciprocidad de cualquier trato o pacto.


	19. Reunión

**Capítul****o ****19**

**Reunión**

* * *

Boomer apoyó la cabeza en su mano y suspiró con cansancio. Hoy fue un día agotador y ligeramente estresante, con él atrapado en su escritorio trabajando como esclavo en las aburridas oficinas de su cuñada.

Se sentía entumecido y le dolían las manos por tanto escribir, así que se estiró para librarse de las perezas.

Recordó haberse acostado tarde la noche anterior con una molesta migraña, y esta mañana se había despertado con una esposa terriblemente resfriada a la que tuvo que dejar en cama bajo el cuidado de su sirvienta. Con evidentes ojeras salió de casa sin fijarse en el charco que iba a pisar al cruzar la calle, producto de las lluvias anteriores y un clima inestable, pero antes de que eso ocurriera un auto pasó a toda prisa por aquel charco, haciéndo que el agua sucia le manchara el traje recién planchado. Gruñó con el mal humor saliendo a flote y creyendo que nada más podría empeorar su desdichado día, ignorando que minutos después un perro callejero lo perseguiría y casi le arrancaría un zapato para usarlo como juguete, llegando así tarde a su hora correspondiente de trabajo.

Para estropear su poca suerte, los números de capital decayeron un 30% de lo previsto a finales de mes, y algo estaba fallando en los cálculos de Boomer. Se maldijo internamente por haber elegido ser contador público antes que ser profesor de universidad; al menos estaría lidiando con estudiantes distantes y no con cifras insignificantes que le rompían la paciencia y la espalda. Frunció el ceño y frecuentemente miraba el reloj, esperando la llegada de las doce en punto.

Lo peor de su empleo era sin duda soportar a su jefa todos los días; tener a tu propia cuñada dándote órdenes y tratandote como burro de carga debía de ser la pesadilla de todo hombre, pero agradecía que al menos fuera ella y no una insoportable suegra que lo terminaría llevando a la demencia. Su cuñada era una mujer pálida, de cabello negro y vehementes ojos verde lima que despellejarían con tan sólo una mirada al primer pobre diablo que tuviera el coraje de desafiarla. Boomer aún se preguntaba con incredulidad cómo fue que su hermano mayor logró domar a semejante bestia haciéndola su esposa, aunque probablemente nunca sabría la respuesta a eso.

La mujer siempre usaba vestidos de característicos colores verdes, y usualmente llegaba con un porte duro para infringir respeto y miedo en sus empleados. Pocas veces se la ha visto sonreír, Boomer mentiría si dijera que no se sentía intimidado por ella. A pesar de ser familia en ley, la relación en horas de trabajo era estrictamente profesional, y si cometía algún error, Buttercup, su cuñada, no pensaría dos veces antes de despedirlo con todas sus cosas en mano y lanzarlo por la puerta con una patada.

Se tensó recordando la dolorosa vida laboral que tenía que sufrir, jurando que un día de estos sus cabellos rubios serían suplantados por invasivas canas que lo harían ver como un anciano de 50 años. El reloj dio las doce y todos se marchaban, dejando a Boomer solo. Cuando se levantó para irse, su jefa salió de su oficina, arriba en el segundo piso, bajando por las escaleras y llamándolo con voz severa.

"Tú no te vas, quiero que te quedes porque necesito hablar contigo sobre estas cuentas".

Por supuesto, su cuñada era rápida cuando se trataba de enterarse sobre estadísticas bajas. La economía lo era todo, y si las cifras caían ella lo sabría.

"Pues...no tengo excusa, hice todo lo que pude. Admito que últimamente he estado algo desenfocado, pero estoy la mayor parte de mi tiempo aquí y casi no tengo momentos para mis propios problemas, además de que es importante para mí tratar la salud de mi esposa, la cual anda muy enferma" Dijo intentando justificarse.

"¡Eres un tonto! Nada es más importante ahora que ganar dinero, eso lo sabes bien".

"Hay muchas cosas más importantes que eso, por ejemplo, ¿mi hermano ya está enterado de esto?".

Observó que la mujer se suavizó notablemente ante la mención de su hermano mayor. Si bien su cuñada era la jefa, todo el negocio en sí estaba a propiedad de ella y su esposo. Ambos habían construido juntos la organización entera.

Gruñó con desdén y se masajeó la sien. "Tienes razón, ya lo he llamado y debería de llegar pronto. Lamento haber sido tan gruñona contigo, es sólo que detesto que las cosas se salgan de control, y más si eso implica dinero" Habló cuidando de no sonar tan amable. "Cuando él venga trataremos de arreglar esto juntos, pero por en cuanto tú espera aquí" Comenzó a subir las escaleras, claramente decidida a arreglar este error lo antes posible.

Se relajó cuando la vio alejarse, antes de dar un sobresalto cuando le gritó desde su oficina que ésta fuera la última vez que veía una equivocación de su parte, y que la próxima sería más grave.

El reloj dio las doce y cuarenta y cinco en punto. El estómago de Boomer gruñía por comida y él se centró en registrar transacciones financieras para ignorar el hambre. El aburrimiento pronto volvió a tomar partida en su mente y puso más atención al reloj que a los papeles; ya eran la una en punto, las horas pasaban volando. Un suave golpe en el exterior de la puerta lo sacó de su distracción. Al levantarse de su escritorio, se dirigió para abrirla, esperando ver a su hermano y que gracias a él pudiera evitar pensar en los cansinos números que tenía delante. Realmente se estaba comenzando a dar cuenta de que odiaba a lo que se dedicaba.

Su hermano, Butch, era un hombre más alto que él, bastante fuerte y con una apariencia de matón que haría asustar a cualquiera, pero en realidad era un tipo simpático, aveces alocado, y muy bromista cuando quería serlo. Eso sí, también era peligroso cuando se lo proponía, por eso nadie lo subestimaba y le tenían un profundo respeto al igual que a su esposa. Lucía elegante con una chaqueta negra de traje a medida que resaltaba sus brillantes ojos verde bosque. Boomer no evitó comparar la ropa de su hermano con la de él: manchada de agua sucia, un zapato mordido, y con la suelas gastadas. Hizo una nota mental para comprarse unos nuevos lo antes posible.

"¿Qué tal estás, hermanito?" Butch saludó jovial, mirando de pies a cabeza a Boomer. "¿Tuviste un día duro hoy?".

"Eh, lo de siempre..." Se sintió un poco inseguro al respecto. "¿Acaso es muy obvio?" Dijo pasando una mano por el desordenado cabello.

"Algo, pero nada que no se arregle" Dijo ajustando la asimétrica camisa de su hermano y regalandole una amable sonrisa que Boomer recibió con ojos agotados.

"Dime, ¿la dama me está esperando?".

"¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí! Está arriba y refunfuñando. Ya sabes, lo normal".

El comentario se ganó una risa cómplice de Butch mientras subía las escaleras. "¡Recuerdame invitarte al bar un día de estos, te lo mereces por trabajar tanto y soportar a mi testaruda mujer!".

"Claro" Dijo cuando su hermano cerró la puerta de la oficina. Boomer se sintió tenso y volvió a sentarse sin prestar atención a los papeles que tenía en frente. Deseaba más que nada volver con su amada y poder cuidarla. Pensar en su adorable esposa de rizos rubios y burbujeante personalidad hacía que volviera un poco de alegría a sus muertos ánimos. Escuchó a su cuñada hablando con su hermano por un rato, luego hubo algo de silencio. Si bien sabía que el negocio era de Butch y Buttercup, era raro que Butch se presentara por cosas como un simple bajón de cifras financieras que podía arreglarse sin preocupación, aunque también sabía que su cuñada era terca cuando se trataba de los ingresos y el dinero. Volvió a ver el reloj por quinta vez, éste ya daban la una y media. Boomer sintió una repentina ansiedad por llegar a casa.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió revelando a Buttercup, mirando a Boomer con un extraño ápice de diversión en sus ojos. "Boomer, ya te puedes retirar, Butch y yo nos haremos cargos del asunto por ahora. Te veré mañana, y esta vez no llegues tarde" dicho esto volvió a cerrar rápido la puerta con dureza.

Boomer resopló. "Gracias por nada".

Recogió sus cosas para irse pero algo lo detuvo: escuchó risas que provenían de arriba. La inseguridad volvió a llenar su mente preguntándose qué hacían allí dentro y de qué hablaban, ¿era sobre él?, ¿de lo ineficiente que era?, ¿acaso ella se reía porque pensaba en despedirlo? No creía que su cuñada fuese tan cruel y malvada, él sólo estaba exagerando y siendo demasiado paranoico, eso es todo.

Después de un breve silencio las risas se volvieron a escuchar.

Pero tal vez debería comprobar si estaba en lo cierto, así que a paso sigiloso fue subiendo las escaleras.

El reloj daban las dos y quince en punto. caminando por las escaleras restantes, Boomer llegó hasta la puerta, y tal vez fue por un impulso desmedido o porque el estrés hacía que su mente fuese más lenta y desvariara, pero después de abrirla y de precensiar lo que presenció, deseó haber podido arrepentirse de su estúpida imprudencia.

El gran escritorio de roble parecía haber sido limpiado de su contenido de una sola vez. Lápices y papeles junto con los libros de cuentas estaban esparcidos al azar en el suelo. La bruja de su cuñada estaba de espaldas a él con el cierre del vestido abierto, mostrando toda su espalda desnuda, y su hermano estaba entre sus piernas intentando quitarle la ropa interior, con una de sus manos acariciando lentamente uno de sus muslos. De todas las cosas que Boomer pudo haber querido, en éste justo momento únicamente quería que la tierra lo tragara.

Sus piernas temblaron un poco cuando la pareja se dio cuenta de su presencia, y antes de que su cuñada pudiera lanzar un insulto o su hermano se burlara por el absurdo de la situación, Boomer, con todo y vergüenza salió corriendo del lugar aceleradamente. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue tomar algunas de sus cosas ignorando los papeles que por la prisa y el lío dejó caer al piso y largarse, no sin antes detenerse para ver la hora del reloj: eran las tres en punto.

Los nervios de Boomer explotaron.

Luego salió apurado dando un portazo como alma que lleva el diablo, cuestionando si realmente tenía tanta mala suerte o si un dios disfrutaba de verle en constante martirio. Esa noche deducia que volvería a tener otra migraña y seguramente insomnio, cortesía de las traumaticas imágenes que no se podría quitar en días, ni aunque se lavara una y otra vez los ojos con agua y jabón. Ya en cama al lado de su querida esposa, con espantosas ojeras y dolor de cabeza, Boomer comenzaría a reflexionar si aún quedaban puestos de profesor vacantes en alguna universidad cercana, e imploraria a los cielos por no volver a encontrarse con perros molestos, cuñadas fastidiosas, o cifras odiosas.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **por lo general no me agrada tanto hacer escenas de connotación sexual, además de que la mayoría aquí lo hacen de una manera vulgar, así que traté de ser más sutil al respecto sin llegar a algo tan explícito.

Esta es mi primera vez escribiéndo el nombre en inglés de Bellota, ya que pienso tratar de acostumbrarme a él para usarlo más seguido en un futuro, aunque puede variar dependiendo del tipo de capítulos que haré.


	20. Ilusión

**Capítul****o ****20**

**Ilusión**

* * *

_Para mi querido hijo:_

_Sé que detestas que divague mucho, así que intentaré ser lo más breve posible; admito que nunca fui el mejor de los padres, pocas fueron las veces en las que pude darte la atención necesaria que merecía un niño de tu edad, siendo la mayor parte del tiempo irresponsable con tus cuidados, y mira, ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias por mis errores del pasado._

_Recuerdo la primera vez que tuviste tu primer ataque de furia, le mordiste el brazo al hijo del vecino hasta hacerlo sangrar y éste al enterarse amenazó con demandarnos. Tuve que pagarle mucho para que se quedara satisfecho y cerrara la boca. Ese día me hiciste perder mi sueldo del mes, así que como venganza te castigué encerrandote en tu cuarto y quitandote tus videojuegos...Por mi necedad creí que sólo eras malcriado, ignorando las señales de tu inestable conducta y tus gritos descontrolados._

_En tu adolescencia tuve que tomar medidas drásticas después de enterarme que en el colegio casi ahorcaste a uno de tus compañeros por burlarse de ti. La directora estaba decidida a expulsarte a menos que asistieras con un profesional. Estoy seguro que después de eso recuerdas con diversión y hastío tu primer visita al psicólogo, digo, saltaste sobre su mesa y te pusiste a patear todas sus cosas, votando papeles, lápices y libros al piso a la par que cantabas una extraña y desentonada canción. Aún tengo en mi mente la imagen del rostro estupefacto de ese pobre hombre, y no evito soltar una pequeña sonrisa por lo descabellada que fue semejante escena. Realmente eras un demonio, muchacho._

_El fatídico día llegó cuando te diagnosticaron trastorno de déficit de atención con hiperactividad. Mis bolsillos se vaciaron por completo al tratar de buscarte buenos psiquiatras que te ayudaran sin creerte un caso perdido. No creas que te culpo por casi dejarme en quiebra, pero debes aceptar que era una tarea titanica hacer que no perdieras la compostura y moderar tu rebeldía. De todas formas todo se fue al diablo cuando tuviste otro de tus arrebatos violentos, pero ésta vez no trataste de morder ni de ahorcar, sino de matarme a puñaladas con el cuchillo de cocina a causa de una acalorada discusión que tuvimos sobre nuestra seca relación familiar._

_¿Acaso crees que yo era de hierro, hijo? ¿acaso crees que no lloraba en desesperación cada vez que tenía que encerrarte en tu habitación con candado para que no trataras de hacer una locura y hundirte más de lo que ya estabas? Sólo Dios sabe cómo se me rompió el corazón cuando tuve que internarte en ese psiquiátrico. Por cierto, espero que los enfermeros te hayan entregado esta carta y la leyeras, claro, antes de romperla en ira por todo el resentimiento que acumulas sobre mí. Tampoco es que te culpe por ello, en parte soy consciente de que me lo merezco._

_Y bueno, lamento contradecirme porque de todas formas volví a divagar. Es curioso, cuando siento tu ausencia es cuando más rememoro los miles de momentos que vivimos juntos desde que eras un tierno bebé; esa nostalgia maldita me cala el alma con un dolor punzante. Cerrar los ojos e ilusionarme con la idea de que sales de esa cárcel de enfermos como un hombre nuevo, uno decente que vive una vida normal, imaginándome a la chica que traes a casa y me la presentas como tu futura esposa, imaginándome la boda y viendote sonreír con una exuberante felicidad que nunca antes presencié en ti, luego sosteniendo con cariño a mis nietos recién nacidos...y el resto es historia._

_En fin, no le hagas caso a los disparates de este viejo, la edad ya me está comenzando a afectar haciéndome más sensible, ¿pero qué padre no querría ver a su hijo triunfando y lleno de dicha? Al menos en esas falsas fantasías me puedo autoengañar creyendo que algún día, de algún mes, de algún año, saldrás y volverás a mí, a mí que te recibiré con los brazos abiertos lleno de lágrimas y esperanza por tu llegada._

_Algún día, Butch._

_Pero por en cuanto sólo me conformaré con tus cortas llamadas y tus cartas llenas de amenazas._

_Te quiere tu padre; Mojo._


	21. Dueto

**Capítulo 21**

**Dueto**

* * *

La alegre melodía resonaba por cada pasillo de la mansión, reemplazando el aburrido silencio por la armoniosa música. Las teclas del piano eran tocadas con gracia por las delicadas manos de su dueña; una hermosa señorita de rizos rubios conocida como la hija menor de la distinguida familia Utonium. Aquella que carente de la habilidad de caminar por causa de una enfermedad terminal e incurable, siendo así presa de una horrible silla de ruedas, había encontrado consuelo en un viejo y anticuado piano abandonado en una de las muchas habitaciones sin usar de su gran hogar. Se sentaría allí siempre con la ayuda de una de sus hermanas mayores, la cual la acompañaría siendo testigo de las magistrales sonatas compuestas por los dotes de la prodigiosa jovencita.

Se convirtió en una rutina diaria que en un día específico terminó súbitamente, debido a que la salud de la joven empeoró. Entre súplicas, ella imploró débilmente a su hermana acompañarla a volver por una última vez a su lugar de ensueño al lado de aquel preciado instrumento, en un dueto que jamás volverían a tener en vida, pues pronto sabía que partiría a los brazos del señor albergada en el paraíso. Afuera el ambiente era lúgubre, con el cielo tan negro sin estrellas a la vista, los árboles secos y las flores muriendo; una hilarante ironía sabiendo el estado actual de la enferma. Ambas comenzaron la melodía con tonos de melancolía, luego la hermana mayor movió los dedos acelerando el ritmo dominada por sentimientos internos que necesitaba desahogar: era el dolor de estár perdiendo a un ser querido. El sonido incipiente retumbaba en sus corazones bajo las gloriosas melodías inmortales; el fulgor de los iris verdes arremetían con precisión y dureza mezclados con los pasivos pero dulces iris azulados. Era una combinación sublime desgarrando los pesares de la mente y transformándolos en maravillas celestiales envueltas en temores, esperanzas y dichas manifestadas en las ordinarias manos de dos mujeres que no pararían de tocar hasta el amanecer.

No había tiempo para llorar, ya que las teclas lo harían por ellas.


	22. Piano

**Capítulo 2****2**

**Piano**

* * *

Tétricas tonadas se comenzaban a escuchar en la distancia, contrastando con la alegre música del salón principal. Una sirvienta de cabellos tan negros como la noche, y con un semblante rasgando el estrés, atendía a los invitados de la concurrida fiesta. Al llegar a sus oídos el sonido tocado en lo que parecían ser teclas, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para seguir por el pasillo a aquel lamento deprimente, sabiendo con exactitud al causante de tal suceso. Se detuvo en una gran puerta de mármol y sin tocar entró sigilosa, presenciando al apuesto hombre que con sus manos dominaba absorto el piano, tocando como si el instrumento fuese otra parte de él mismo.

Sonriendo con complicidad, la mujer negó con la cabeza en desaprobación, ya acostumbrada a tales excentricidades de su jefe, quien siempre cuando se aburría en un evento social tenía la maña de escaparse para aislarse en su biblioteca privada.

"Señor Butch" Rompió con descaro la concentración del hombre, cruzándose de brazos. "¿No planea asistir a la fiesta que usted mismo organizó?".

"¿Para qué? esa gente sólo viene para comer y chismear, no hay nada de interesante en ellos. Además, no estoy de humor para verle la cara a ricachones fanfarrones" Dijo continuando con su música.

"No es por parecer grosera, pero debo recordarle que usted también es uno de esos ricachones, señor".

Al oír esto, él soltó una estruendosa risotada y cruzó miradas con su acompañante; sus ojos verdes brillaban llenos de diversión y pasión. "¡Ah!, ¡ahí te equivocas, mi querida mademoiselle, que yo no soy igual ni me comparo a esas vulgares plagas burguesas! Escucha bien, que esto es lo que soy yo en realidad".

Con un arrebato de sus manos, tocó una extraña melodía que se fundía en una espeluznante tonada nauseabunda, indicando que eso provenía desde lo más recóndito de su ser. La diabólica composición logró retumbar dentro del corazón de la sirvienta, sin embargo, no era miedo, ni ansiedad, ni tristeza lo que aquello le hacía sentir, sino una inmensa sensación de curiosidad y respeto por su jefe, tanto como músico y como amigo. Ella le pidió amablemente que lo hiciera otra vez, y él, aunque al principio algo asombrado por su reacción, asintió y continuó con picardía.

Evocando recuerdos de antaño, se hicieron compañía el uno al otro, como varias veces antes ya habían hecho. Olvidándose del tiempo y centrándose únicamente en ellos.

"Deja que los invitados se emborrachen y coman todo lo que quieran. Tú ven aquí y toca conmigo, que la noche aún es larga, tan larga como ésta sonata".


	23. Reencarnación

**Capítulo ****23**

**Reencarnación**

* * *

Un suave susurro misterioso la acunó entre sueños, enviándola a las garras de lo desconocido. Su cuerpo tembló de frío y hundió los dedos en su almohada, frunciendo el ceño.

...Uno

...Dos

...Tres

Todo era oscuridad. Temerosa de estar en un ambiente semejante, ella gritó, preguntándose si alguien le escucharía. Unas pisadas comenzaron a oírse en el fondo. La niña, que estaba muy nerviosa, sólo pudo rezar para que la presencia que se acercaba no fuese un monstruo asesino de niños, o algo peor.

De entre la negrura se reveló un hombre alto vestido con un traje elegante. Sus ojos asustaron a la niña, ya que estos eran tan rojos como la misma sangre. Al ver a la pequeña, la recibió con una sonrisa de dientes tan filosos como los de un tiburón. Titubeando, ella se atrevió a hablarle.

"¿Q-quién es usted?, ¿en dónde estoy?, ¿es esto un sueño o una pesadilla?".

"Esto es lo que quieras que sea, mi niña" Le dio la mano en un saludo amistoso, tratando de ser lo más amable posible con su invitada, y aunque al principio dudosa, la niña también ofreció su mano por cortesía. "Mi nombre es incierto para muchos, pero tú puedes llamarme Brick, si así los deseas".

"¿Brick? Ese es un nombre extraño". Dijo ella con precaución.

"Todos los nombres son extraños, si lo piensas mejor, ninguno es normal. Apuesto a que el tuyo tampoco lo es". Dijo tocando con un dedo la punta de la nariz de la niña, haciendo que ésta soltara una leve risita.

"Bueno...no sé qué tan extraño sea mi nombre, pero me llamo Buttercup".

"¿Buttercup? Sin duda un hermoso nombre, y también uno muy extraño y poco usual".

Entrando en confianza con el hombre, Buttercup sintió que ya no era tan peligroso como pensaba, pero se aseguraría de seguir siendo cautelosa.

"Y bien, ¿me podría decir qué es este lugar, señor?".

"Este lugar es la nada" Explicó Brick. "Aquí todo lo que quieras puede suceder, es el lugar en el que los niños pueden cumplir sus caprichos sin que los adultos puedan castigarles o lastimarlos".

"Hmm...si no pueden existir adultos, ¿entonces qué hace usted aquí?".

"¿Yo? Oh, pequeña, yo no soy un adulto ni algo parecido a ello. Yo soy...algo distinto, soy como se podría decir, el velador de tus sueños y de tu poder". Se excusó él con una gran habilidad para engañar.

Buttercup estaba confundida. "¿Poder?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?, ¿es esto acaso un sueño lúcido?".

Brick se rió. "Esto es aún mejor que un sueño lúcido. Aquí puedes hacer que tu alma viaje entre dimensiones si así lo deseas". Dicho esto y con un movimiento de sus manos, materializó una puerta y la abrió dejando ver en su interior un mundo lleno de dulces, chocolates y helado. Buttercup quedó tan asombrada que se dejó llevar por el hombre hasta ese increíble paisaje de fantasía, como una presa qué, hechizada, sigue voluntariamente al depredador.

"¡Todo esto es tan magnífico! ¿pero cómo?, yo no sabía que los sueños tuvieran tanto poder".

"Los sueños no tienen poder alguno, es tu alma infantil la que puede hacer todo esto una realidad. Tú eres el verdadero poder, pequeña". Buttercup juró que por un segundo vio los ojos de Brick volviéndose de un aspecto diabólico. Negó con la cabeza pensando que sólo había sido su imaginación, y corrió para comer los dulces que caían de los árboles azucarados.

La niña se divirtió muchísimo con las maravillas de aquel paraíso, hasta que Brick le hizo saber que ya era tiempo de irse, debido a que muy pronto tendría que despertar.

"¿Tan rápido? Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí por siempre". Confesó molesta.

"Oh, no te preocupes" Acarició la cabeza de la niña con ternura. "Cuando vuelvas a soñar, aquí estaré esperandote para que volvamos a jugar, ¿te parece bien?".

Sonriente, ella aceptó esa idea. De pronto sintió mucho cansancio y acostándose en la hierba de colores cerró los ojos, desapareciendo al instante. Al abrir los párpados fue recibida por el creciente amanecer y los rayos del sol que pasaban por su ventana.

* * *

"Debo admitir que la manipulaste bien".

Una difusa sombra se deslizó de entre los alrededores revelándose como una esbelta mujer de largos cabellos pelirrojos que llegaban hasta el suelo. Sus ojos exóticamente rosados brillaban radiantes.

"Ah, mi querida cajita de pandora, te habías tardado, ¿cómo te fue con el niño?" Dijo tomando una de las manos de la mujer.

"El niño es más terco y difícil de tratar que la niña" Gruñó con disgusto. "pero no faltará mucho para que él también caiga en la trampa. Sólo habrá que aguardar el momento indicado, amor mío, ambos nos darán sus almas y muy pronto volveremos a la vida trayendo caos a los mortales. Haremos que las trompetas del apocalipsis suenen y los ángeles lloren de angustia por nuestro despertar".

Sólo habrá que esperar.

...Uno

...Dos

...Tres

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Para cierto usuario que se quejó de mi forma de escribir diálogos, le diré que si bien es mejor usar los guiones largos, yo me siento más cómoda usando las comillas inglesas dobles. Y si eso no le gusta, pues bueno, ese ya es un problema de usted, no mío.

Aclarando otra de sus quejas, para resaltar el pensamiento de personajes yo uso específicamente las comillas angulares (《 》).

Gracias por su atención.


	24. Ojos

**Capítulo ****24**

**Ojos**

* * *

Corría instintivamente sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Su corazón por desespero palpitaba a un ritmo enfermizo reflejando el miedo y la ansiedad. Sus manos se aferraron a los pliegues de su largo vestido para permitirse correr más rápido, apretando la tela con las uñas. El sudor se paseaba por su frente mezclándose con las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

La calle estaba desierta; no pudo encontrar ni una sola alma que le pudiese ayudar. Estaba tan enfocada en huir por su vida que fue ciega al hecho de que se había dirigido directo a un callejón sin salida, y cuando lo notó al ver la gran pared de ladrillos que le impedía seguir adelante, sólo rogó a Dios que la bestia no supiera en dónde estaba y la atrapara. Vio la salida esperando impaciente, y la sombra que lentamente se presentaba de entre la penumbra de la noche confirmó sus peores pesadillas. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con terror, apegandose más a la pared en búsqueda de protección.

La forma de describir a la criatura era inexplicable, como un conjunto amorfo de diversos animales peligrosos; tan fuerte como un león, sigiloso como un tigre, tan grande como un oso y tan feroz como un lobo salvaje. Los gruñidos le provocaron pavor mientras la bestia se acercaba, garra tras garra a unos pocos pasos de su víctima. Aquella pobre desgraciada se culpó por ignorar las advertencias de los periódicos sobre la extraña serie de asesinatos en masa que sucedían a medianoche, justificando que sólo era amarillismo exagerado por parte de los medios. Se decía que el causante de semejante barbaridad sólo podía tratarse de un demonio amante del sadismo salido del mismísimo inframundo, otros murmuraban que podría tratarse de un hombre lobo o un vampiro, dejando volar la imaginación de las masas a las múltiples teorías de la identidad del infeliz. La mayoría de las víctimas eran mujeres, todas coincidían con una sola descripción: cabello negro y ojos verdes...justo como los de ella. De lo único que se arrepentiría es por haber sido imprudente y por no haberse despedido de su padre y de sus dos hermanas antes de salir de casa, sin siquiera llevar un arma consigo para defenderse.

La criatura estaba a centímetros de su cara lista para arrancarsela. Ella no cerró los ojos, pensando que si iba a dejar de existir, al menos quería hacerlo dando cara a la muerte. Gracias a ello pudo apreciar que a pesar de lucir atroz, la bestia tenía una mirada extrañamente humana dotada de iris verdosos que le daban una sensación de sufrimiento y pena. Absorta por el animal, esta fue su última visión antes de que aquel monstruo, por la rabia de ser observado con sumo descaro, terminara matandola y dejándola inerte en el suelo cubierta de chorros de sangre. Los periódicos informarían a la mañana siguiente de otro asesinato cometido por el "destripador nocturno", pero que algo inusual era especial de éste caso, pues fue la única vez en que la criatura no destripo a su víctima como era lo común, sino que simplemente le arrancó los ojos, dejando sólo dos tenebrosas cuencas vacías en su lugar.


	25. Fotos

**Capítulo ****2****5**

**Fotos**

* * *

Desde que los Rowdyruff se aburrieron de su vida de villanos y cambiaron el caos y destrucción por una forma de vivir más cotidiana, ellos y las Powerpuff poco a poco se comenzaron a amistar más. Blossom, caracterizada por su cortesía y amabilidad, de vez en cuando los invitaba a su casa para mejorar su relación con ellos por si en algún momento necesitaba ayuda suya, ya que la pelirroja jamás rechazaba la idea de futuros aliados contra el crimen. A pesar de que Buttercup no la apoyaba al principio, también terminó por acostumbrarse al hecho de que esos infames chicos se convirtieran en sus amigos, bueno, casi, ya que uno de ellos en específico siempre aprovechaba su mal genio para fastidiarla y hacerla rabiar.

Cierto día, en un domingo por la noche, el Profesor Utonium se les unió pensando que sería buena idea mostrar el álbum familiar a los invitados de sus hijas, ya que era un padre demasiado orgulloso, siempre veía el momento oportuno para hacer alarde de su hermosa familia, por mucho que eso avergonzara un poco a las chicas. Incluso conservaba algunas fotos por razones nostálgicas del pasado en las que aparecían él y Mojo cuando éste era sólo un pequeño mono de laboratorio.

"Y aquí está Buttercup con su bonito vestido de fiesta. Recuerdo que se lo compré como regalo de cumpleaños, y vaya que le quedó perfecto" Dijo señalando con un dedo la foto de una pequeña niña enojada usando un vestido pomposo de color verde lleno de listones rojos.

"Jajajaja, se ve tan ridícula que parece un árbol de navidad" Boomer no pudo contener las risas y a él se le sumo Bubbles, que ocultaba su risita con su mano para no ofender a su temperamental hermana.

Buttercup los observó gruñendo, cosa que al acto los hizo callar, pero no contaba con que otro metiche se metiera en el tema.

"Disculpe pero, ¿tiene más de esas fotos?" Dijo muy tranquilo Butch, haciendo que todos los demás lo voltearan a mirar con curiosidad por semejante pregunta.

El Profesor sonrió contento. "¡Por supuesto! Pero creo que las guardé en otro álbum, déjenme ir a buscarlas y las traigo de inmediato" Se levantó del sofá muy animado y se dirigió a otra habitación.

Cuando su padre se fue, Buttercup le dedicó una mirada de ojos furiosos y dos puños listos para golpearlo. "¡Sólo lo hiciste para molestarme, como siempre!" Gruñó por lo bajo.

Butch, que estaba sentado al lado de ella con los brazos cruzados, contestó. "No. Tengo auténtico interés en saber qué tipo de ropa usabas, ya sabes, tal vez podamos ponerle ese mismo tipo de vestidos a nuestras futuras hijas" Dicho esto, le regaló una sonrisa traviesa y le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha haciéndo que ésta, ya sea por la ira o la vergüenza, enrojeciera su rostro y apretara sus puños, luciendo como una bestia lista para atacar.

"Será mejor que nos alejemos un poco..." Blossom se levantó de un salto alejando al resto del sofá.

Antes de que alguno pudiera preguntar la razón de aquello, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la habitación, alarmando al profesor, quien regresó corriendo para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien, más lo único que encontró en la escena fue un enorme hoyo en la pared de su sala y un montón de humo cubriendo la habitación que hacía toser a todos.

"Bueno, supongo que eso significa que la noche de fotos familiares se canceló" Dijo Brick junto a una nerviosa Bubbles y un entretenido Boomer, viendo cómo Buttercup trataba de golpear a Butch en la cabeza con un álbum mientras el Profesor y Blossom trataban de detenerla.


	26. Elección

**Capítulo ****2****6**

**Elección**

* * *

A la corta edad de cinco años, Bellota tenía bastante claros sus objetivos en la vida: servir a la justicia y darle patadas en el trasero a los villanos. El único propósito de las Chicas Superpoderosas fue luchar contra la maldad velando por el bien de la ciudad y sus habitantes. O así creían ellas que sería por siempre, pues aveces lo que uno forja como su destino puede terminar desviándose de los planes iniciales y terminar volviéndose algo indeseable.

Fue a la edad de dieciocho años que la heroína de característicos colores verdes empezó a sentir dudas e inseguridades sobre su propio rumbo como justiciera, consecuencia de un terrible suceso que afectaría a sus hermanas y a ella de diferentes formas: el alcalde que había servido por muchos años a Saltadilla y al que ellas habían jurado proteger, acababa de fallecer debido a un inesperado ataque cardíaco. Hicieron una ceremonia en su honor y la ciudad entera se reunió para rendirle tributo entre lágrimas.

Las chicas se sintieron muy dolidas por lo ocurrido, cuestionando quién sería ahora el nuevo sucesor y si se llevarían bien con él. Bombón; la líder, se mantuvo en calma manejando la situación de manera madura. Burbuja no pudo dejar la tristeza, entrando en una pequeña depresión que su hermana mayor le ayudó a sobrellevar. Bellota, a diferencia de las otras dos, no se mostró triste ni lloró; con el tiempo había crecido convirtiéndose en una mujer de apariencia imperturbable, dura, y sin dejar de lado su terquedad. La forma en la que ella afrontó el dolor de la pérdida se centraba en mantener la mente ocupada: ya sea entrenando o simplemente ayudando a su padre con las tareas del hogar. Todos creían que la muchacha era demasiado ruda e insensible, pero en realidad ella sólo trataba de hundir el pesar y olvidarlo, no le gustaba perder el tiempo llorando y menos que las personas la vieran en un estado de debilidad.

Transcurrieron las semanas dejando el luto atrás para dar comienzo a las nuevas elecciones y cambio del personal de cargos administrativos. Las campañas políticas estuvieron reñidas, pero gracias al voto popular un candidato fue elegido rápidamente; era un hombre que hablaba de promesas sobre paz e igualdad, él atrapó a la gente fácilmente en sus discursos sobre fantasías utópicas donde no existía crimen ni maldad.

La señorita Bellum tuvo una oportunidad de seguir trabajando en la administración política del nuevo alcalde, pero eligió marcharse por un tiempo indefinido para visitar a su anciana madre quien vivía en una ciudad lejana, aprovechando también su viaje para sanar las heridas de haber perdido a un gran compañero y amigo. Antes de irse, Sara Bellum se aseguró de despedirse cordialmente de las Chicas Superpoderosas y el profesor Utonium, asegurándoles que algún día volvería.

El nuevo régimen empezó bien. Las leyes promulgadas por el alcalde funcionaron según lo previsto. Una de aquellas leyes fue abrir un centro de rehabilitación para villanos, que fue funcionando poco a poco logrando redimir a gran parte de la tasa criminal en Saltadilla. Los impuestos fueron dirigidos a causas ideológicas y partidos políticos democráticos. Para todos los ciudadanos quedaba en claro que este alcalde había hecho mucho más por la ciudad que el anterior.

Para todos menos para Bellota.

A diferencia de los demás que fueron comprados por las bonitas palabras y acciones del gobernante, la heroína testaruda seguía sin tener muchas confianzas al respecto. Sus hermanas creían que era un hombre sabio, pero Bellota sentía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto desde el inicio.

Como el centro de rehabilitación funcionó, las calles se encontraban libres de crimen. Los bancos y tiendas nunca se habían sentido más seguros. Ante esto, el alcalde tuvo que llamar a las chicas para reorganizarse con ellas sobre el trabajo de proteger Saltadilla, ya que ahora que la ciudad estaba limpia de criminales, las chicas sólo harían únicamente patrullaje de mañana tarde y noche, según lo decidido por el gobierno. Bombón estuvo de acuerdo con el plan y se retiraron, aunque Bellota estaba visiblemente incómoda con aquello. Volaban por el cielo nocturno dirigiéndose a casa, cuando ella frunció el ceño y se dignó a hablar.

-¿Por qué diablos están tan tranquilas?- Dijo con un leve tono de irritación en su voz.

Sus hermanas la observaron confundidas, deteniéndose en medio del cielo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Dijo Bombón.

-¿Qué quiero decir con esto?, ¿acaso no notas algo extraño en toda esta situación?- Dijo molesta- ¿No es raro que después de tantos años luchando contra el crimen llegue este señor y mágicamente arregle todo sin problema alguno?

-Es un buen alcalde que implementó las leyes correctas, eso es todo- Dijo la líder con calma.

-¿Leyes correctas?, ¿sabías que hace poco creó una ley para evitar que los criminales fueran a prisión?

-Sí, lo sé, pero lo hizo justamente para enviarlos a rehabilitación- Bombón trató de ser la voz de la razón, cosa que hizo molestar aún más a Bellota -Sé que es difícil para ti aceptar el nuevo régimen después de que sirvieramos por años al alcalde anterior, pero debes tratar de entender que así funcionan las cosas y como heroínas debemos de estar a la orden de la justicia y lo que es correcto. El alcalde actual no ha hecho nada malo para considerarlo una amenaza- Declaró Bombón, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermana para tranquilizarla.

Bellota la observó con dureza -Bueno, si ese es el caso...entonces tal vez ya no quiera seguir siendo una heroína- Apartó de su hombro la mano de su hermana mayor, y se largó volando a una dirección contraria a la de su casa.

-¡Bellota, espera!- Gritó Burbuja con ademán de ir tras ella, a lo que Bombón la detuvo.

-Ahora mismo está en un estado temperamental en el que no quiere escuchar a nadie, ya sabes bien cómo es ella. Esperemos a que se le enfríe la mente y vuelva a casa, entonces podremos discutirlo de forma más civilizada.

-Pero...

-Ella estará bien, no te preocupes.

* * *

Volaba sin rumbo aparente por distintas zonas de la ciudad, soltando pequeños gruñidos de enfado de vez en cuando. No era la primera vez que discutía con su líder por tener opiniones diferentes, sin embargo, fue la primera vez que sintió que no la escuchaban y la subestimaban. Si su hermana fuese más observadora, notaría que algo no estaba bien por aquí. Todo era demasiado sospechoso, demasiado pacífico.

Bellota frenó su vuelo al bajar la mirada y percatarse de que se encontraba encima de la guarida volcánica de Mojo Jojo. Se le ocurrió una idea y pensó que si no tenía la ayuda de sus hermanas superheroínas, al menos aprovecharía a tener la ayuda de un supervillano.

Quebró una de las ventanas para entrar. La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba a oscuras, así que avanzó con cautela sin bajar la guardia.

-¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación entrar sin ser invitado a una casa ajena?- Las luces se encendieron revelando a un chimpancé bajito con pijama y gorrito de dormir.

-¿Mojo?- Lo miró de arriba a abajo sorprendida -Lamento haber interrumpido tu sueño, anciano, pero tengo preguntas que hacerte y no me iré sin tener respuestas- Dijo siendo cortante y directa.

-¡Si fue por la caja de leche que me llevé sin pagar, fue culpa de la cajera por ser tan lenta con la fila, no mía!

-¿Qué? no, no es por eso. Necesito que me hables sobre el actual alcalde.

-Oh, eso- Mojo actuó indiferente -¿y por qué crees que yo sé algo sobre él?- Dijo fingiendo ignorancia.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con sospecha -¿Por qué no lo sabrías?, eres el primate más listo de Saltadilla y quizá hasta del mundo, después de todo- Halagado, una sonrisa de filosos dientes puntiagudos adornó el rostro del villano -¿Qué quieres saber, exactamente?

-Absolutamente todo lo que él esconde a las masas.

-¿Pero qué ganaría yo a cambio?- Inquirió levantando una ceja.

-Sé que ni a ti ni a mí nos beneficia tener a este sujeto como gobernante- Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Hmm...¡Te apoyaría de no ser porque Mojo Jojo no se vende tan fácil!- Gritó con elocuencia, a lo que Bellota respondió con simpleza.

-Pagaré la leche que te robaste.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-¡Hecho!

El villano le reveló algunos secretos que ocultaba el gobierno al pueblo de Saltadilla, pero no ahondó mucho en ellos evitando divagar.

-Ellos me ofrecieron participar en su pequeño experimento de "rehabilitación social", pero yo me negué. ¡Mojo Jojo nunca es ni será la rata rastrera de nadie! Mojo Jojo tiene más clase y elegancia que eso, ¡no soy un villano mediocre, soy uno con principios y estándares!

-¿A qué te refieres con que eres uno con principios y estándares?, ¿qué es lo que en realidad están haciendo en ese centro de rehabilitación?- Inquirió atrapada por las dudas y el misterio.

El chimpancé miró por una de sus ventanas el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, a la distancia se podía notar el edificio de la alcaldía. La mirada de Mojo se dirigió al reflejo de Bellota en el vidrio y habló sonriendo con diversión.

-¿Por qué no vas a averiguarlo tú misma?

* * *

Infiltrándose sin ser vista, entró con éxito al establecimiento. Como ya eran altas horas de la noche, el centro se encontraba incómodamente silencioso. Levito por el pasillo para que no se escucharan sus pasos y revisó la mayoría de las habitaciones del lugar; todas estaban vacías sin un rastro de haber sido utilizadas. Continuó registrando hasta llegar al segundo piso del edificio, donde se detuvo drásticamente al escuchar voces proviniendo de lo que era un aparente sótano al final del pasillo. Bellota se acercó y abrió la puerta con cuidado, teniendo vista completa del increíblemente inmenso lugar. Las voces se hicieron cada vez más cercanas, así que procedió con sumo sigilo.

Pasó volando suavemente para no alertar de su presencia, esquivando los estantes, camillas y cajas apiladas por las que pasaba, hasta llegar a una parte más iluminada al fondo del gran sótano. Ahora pudo reconocer las voces con claridad; escuchó más de veinte o treinta personas. Se escondió al lado de unas cajas grandes para observar mejor la escena. Habían varios hombres cargando cosas, muchos de ellos eran criminales conocidos. Reconoció a algunos como: la banda Cangrena, la banda Ameba, e incluso Fuzzy Lumpkins. Todos eran los pacientes que habían sido internados en este último mes. Un grupo de ellos guardaba lo que parecía ser kilos de drogas en las cajas.

Para Bellota esto no la sorprendió, sino que sólo le confirmó sus sospechas; la situación era un evidente caso de lavado de dinero y tráfico de drogas oculto bajo la fachada de un centro que ayudaba a pobres calañas de la sociedad. Ahora, lo único que faltaba era que el jefe de la operación hiciera acto de presencia.

-Muy bien, muchachos, eso sería todo por ahora. El personal del centro se hará cargo de llevar las cajas a las camionetas de entrega que estarán aquí temprano por la mañana para ir directo a Citiesville, allí un equipo de los nuestros estará esperando- Dijo el alcalde dando la orden para que levantarán las cajas poniéndolas en muchos carritos.

De repente Bellota sintió ganas de gritarle a Bombón un "¡te lo dije!" pero se contuvo, temía arruinar un momento tan delicado e importante como este.

《¿Citiesville?》- Pensó -《La última vez que visité esa ciudad, su alcalde había prohibido los superpoderes por culpa nuestra. ¿Cómo voy a poder seguir a las camionetas sin violar las leyes?》

Era complicado ser una heroína y estar atada a la directa obligación de tener que seguir las reglas de una ciudad o estado. La impotencia que se siente al ser limitada tus acciones por ordenes superiores era frustantre para Bellota. Además de que no era la primera ni la última vez en la que el narcotrafico se infiltraba en la política como un parásito. Los gobernantes y partidos corruptos siempre hallaban una forma de tener más poder entre los suyos, sean de izquierda o de derecha; todos estaban contaminados.

Recordó las palabras que le dijo a Bombón antes de irse y reflexionó si era realmente una buena elección renunciar definitivamente a su labor de ser superheroína. Por un lado ya no estaría atada a seguir las ordenes del gobierno o de élites poderosas, pero por el otro lado también terminaría convirtiéndo en enemigo del sistema al ir en contra de éste; sería considerada como una traidora.

-Toda mi vida he seguido órdenes de otros- Susurró pensativa- Ahora...es momento de que yo misma forje mis propias decisiones. Ésta es mi elección.

Sin tiempo que perder, Bellota salió de su escondite volando directo al tumulto de cajas amontonadas, destruyendolas en el proceso con numerosos orbes de energía verde que formó en sus manos. Los villanos al verla quedaron estupefactos y algunos trataron de huir. El alcalde se quedó inmóvil, analizando el suceso repentino y tratando de actuar con naturalidad.

-Veo que te subestimé, a diferencia de tus ilusas hermanas, tú fuiste más observadora de lo que creí- Dijo sonriente.

-¿Son éstas las buenas obras en las que se ha estado dedicando?- Bellota lo miró con rabia -Cuando todos se enteren de esto, lo llevarán directo a prisión.

El alcalde tenía un porte relajado, mostrándo que las palabras no le afectaban porque se creía inmune a ellas. Con una sonrisa grande en su rostro, lucía como un zorro astuto encarando a su presa.

-¿Realmente cree usted que ha ganado? tengo cámaras de seguridad ocultas por todo el edificio. Con una buena edición, podríamos crear un montaje que la haría quedar a usted como una criminal demente que asaltó propiedad privada y destruyó varios objetos caros y valiosos. Tengo todo a mi favor, señorita; usted violó las leyes de la orden constitucional- Aseguró triunfante.

Bellota apretó los puños. Se encontraba acorralada -Si hablo con los ciudadanos todos sabrán que tiene kilos de droga ocultos en el "sótano" del centro de rehabilitación. Me creerán más a mí que a usted.

-Oh, ¿acaso cree que no recogeremos todo antes de que algún policía o civil se acerque a curiosear? Por favor, no insulte a mi inteligencia, señorita- Dijo burlándose.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, éste hombre tenía razón. Si ella destruía el lugar, no quedaría evidencia para inculparlo, y si revelaba a otros la ubicación de la droga, no tardarían en limpiar la escena del crimen dejándola a ella en ridículo, sumando el hecho de que el alcalde tenía en su poder las cámaras de vigilancia para manipularlas y manchar su imagen de heroína...

Pero aún cabía la duda de si Bellotaseguía considerándose como tal.

El alcalde la miró con una falsa lástima en los ojos -Si te quedas callada como buena heroína, no te dañaré ni a ti ni a los tuyos, pero si hablas...

Levitando en el aire, dejó caer una sola lágrima al piso que contenía todo su dolor y pena, luego levantó la cabeza con un semblante firme en el rostro -No hablaré con nadie de esto, pero tampoco dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.

Frotando rápidamente sus manos hasta hacer que saliera humo de ellas, Bellota lanzó repetidas bolas de fuego verde a todas las cajas que llevaban droga, quemandolas al instante. Los villanos que quedaban y no huyeron trataron de detenerla, pero ella los esquivó fácilmente. El alcalde quedó atónito por la acción que tomó la mujer, así que dominado por la furia, juró que las pagaría muy caro por lo que acababa de hacer. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un celular y marcó unos números que el anterior alcalde también marcaba frecuentemente cuando habían problemas que resolver, luego simplemente esperó.

Con casi todo el sótano quemándose y siendo consumido por el fuego, Bellota agarró al alcalde del cuello y salió disparada del edificio destruyendo algunas paredes en el proceso. Ya arriba en el cielo, ella sostuvo al hombre, quien observó abajo los varios metros de distancia que estaba alejado del suelo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿matarme?- Dijo a duras penas, ya que Bellota apretaba muy fuerte su cuello.

-Ganas no me faltan, pero dejaré que el fuego haga ese trabajo por mí- Dicho esto, voló hasta estar encima del edificio que ahora estaba completamente envuelto por las enormes llamas, teniendo la oportunidad de dejar caer a su enemigo.

-iBellota! ¡No lo hagas!

Dos estelas de luz rosa y azul claro volaron hasta ella.

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?- Miró a sus hermanas y luego al alcalde.

-Yo las llamé- Dijo él con voz rasposa.

Bombón trató de acercarse con cuidado -Por favor Bellota, no mates a alguien inocente sin tener pruebas. Por favor detén esta locura.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿aún sigues sin creer todo lo que te dije? ¡Acabo de confirmarlo yo misma justo ahora!

-¿Confirmar qué?- Dijo Burbuja, a lo que Bombón miró confusa a Bellota esperando una respuesta.

-Sí Bellota, ¿confirmar qué?- A pesar de tener el cuello apretujado y estar a metros de su muerte, el alcalde logró pronunciar esto dándole a entender que si hablaba, todo sería el fin para ella y sus seres queridos.

Bellota apretó aún más su cuello en respuesta y observó con dolor a sus hermanas, que la veían con temor y espectantes de lo que iba a decir.

-De verdad lo siento- Fue lo último que dijo al soltar su mano y dejar caer al alcalde al fuego. Bombón y Burbuja gritaron yendo a su rescate, y Bellota aprovechó ese mismo momento para huir a toda velocidad, dejando sólo una fina estela verde como último adiós.

* * *

Antes de desaparecer para siempre, dejó tres cartas en su casa; dos para sus hermanas y una para su padre. La soledad la acompañó por interminables meses, pero se las arregló para conseguir comida y un lugar pequeño para dormir. Citiesville no era la mejor parte del mundo para vivir, pero era algo, y ella se conformaba con eso. Recordó el gran drama y escándalo que se formó cuando los noticieros se enteraron del suceso, también cuando se sintió frustrada al enterarse que el alcalde logró sobrevivir al incendio, y que sus hermanas la estaban buscando para meterla presa por intento de asesinato. Sabía que nunca la podrían encontrar, ella se había encargado de cambiar por completo su imagen; ahora usaba capuchas negras, se habia cortado el pelo para parecer un hombre y vivía en un barrio pobre y peligroso de la ciudad. Era consciente de que no debía usar sus poderes por las leyes de Citiesville, y sobretodo ahora que era profuga de la justicia, pero aveces usaba un poco de su superfuerza para lidiar con matones que querían meterse con ella.

Un día, al extrañar tanto ver las nubes y el cielo azul cuando volaba por el aire, decidió salir a caminar cubriéndose con una capucha café para no llamar la atención. Había mucha basura por los alrededores, y sin querer piso algo extraño.

-¡Oiga señor! está pisando mi comic- Dijo un pequeño niño descalzo y sucio.

-¿Tu comic?- Bellota levantó el pie y notó a lo que se refería; un cómic viejo con páginas arrugadas estaba delante suyo, tenía el dibujo de un superheroe de capa negra llamado "Batman". Ella lo levantó, lo limpió un poco y se lo entregó al niño -Perdóname, no lo había visto- Dijo tratando de usar una voz grave para sonar más como un hombre.

-Es el único cómic que poseo, ¡usted me tendrá que comprar uno nuevo!

-¿Qué? no seas oportunista, mocoso, esas cosas no son tan caras, ¡tú mismo puedes comprartelas!

-¿Acaso luzco como alguien con dinero?- Dijo el niño rascándose la cabeza por culpa de los piojos.

Bellota deseó no haber dicho eso al ver que el niño tenía pinta de ser pobre y vagabundo. A pesar que ya llevaba meses en esta ciudad, acostumbrarse no fue tan fácil. Ella había crecido en un bonito vecindario con gente decente, jamás supo lo que era vestir de harapos o pasar hambre. Su niñez fue colmada de muchos regalos, como videojuegos, juguetes y, por supuesto, comics de acción.

-Mira, toma- Saco del bolsillo unos centavos que llevaba y se los dio -Con eso es preferible que compres un pan a que gastarlo en esas cosas, créeme.

El niño miró su cómic y frunció el ceño enojado -¡Esto no es una "cosa" cualquiera, es Batman! ¡el anti héroe más justiciero de todos!

-¿Anti héroe?

-¡Duh! esos que hacen cosas malas pero para salvar a gente buena. Esos son anti héroes, pero qué va un viejo como usted a saber de ellos.

-¿Viejo?, ¿a quién le dices viejo, mocoso malcriado?- Le gritó al niño ofendida. El pequeño salió corriendo para no recibír una reprimenda dejando sola a Bellota.

-Hmm...¿Un anti héroe, eh?- Ella no había conocido muchos anti héroes en su vida, pero sabía lo que eran: justicieros que van por su propio rumbo, ni de parte del villano ni de parte de los héroes. Ellos hacen sus propias reglas. -¡Por supuesto!- La idea le vino de repente y volvió a su casa para planear lo que debía hacer.

Pasó un mes diseñando su nuevo traje, y tres semanas para hallar los materiales necesarios con los que hacerlo. En su niñez recordó cuando ella y sus hermanas se vistieron de alter egos distintos, y ella eligió un nombre y un traje que no pensó que volvería a usar hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

Cuando la corrupción es tan fuerte, se deben tomar elecciones decisivas que aunque no queramos debemos hacer. Héroes morirán, villanos se levantarán, pero la justicia jamás morirá.

Mange; la anti héroe que se arrastra por las noches y hace temblar a criminales y héroes por igual. Cubrida solo por un traje negro y un antifaz verde jade, ella va por las ciudades en altas horas de la noche para luchar contra el crimen. No muchos la han visto, pero cuando lo hacen no sobreviven para contarlo. Su nombre es temido, su presencia deja muertes y su justicia es imparcial.

Citiesville fue la primera en ser limpiada de criminales, luego siguieron ciudades cercanas a ella y finalmente le llegó el turno a Saltadilla. Y una noche, sin previo aviso, el alcalde más benevolente que la ciudad jamás haya tenido; murió asfixiado por su fugaz destino llevado en el nombre de la que alguna vez fue Bellota; la ex heroína perteneciente al trío de las Chicas Superpoderosas.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Escribí este capítulo a principios de Enero pero recién lo estoy publicando ahora. Este es definitivamente el que más trabajo me ha costado escribir.

Espero les haya gustado. Sus comentarios son bien recibidos.


	27. Prejuicios

**Capítulo 27**

**Prejuicios**

* * *

.

.

.

-Siempre creí que encontraría al hombre de mis sueños en un asombroso duelo que tendríamos entre nosotros con arcos y flechas, y luego de derrotarlo nos casariamos para sellar nuestro amor, pero ahora por culpa de mi padre seré casada con un estúpido rey que ni siquiera conozco- Dije irritada por las decisiones que siempre tomaban por mí sin consultarme primero.

-No puede afirmar eso si aún no lo conoce, por eso mismo su padre organizó esta visita al rey; para que se asegure de que ambos estarán contentos uno con el otro hasta el día de la boda- Dijo mi fiel doncella Bubbles. Ella era una jovencita muy dulce, refinada y delicada, era prácticamente la esposa perfecta para cualquier hombre, luego estaba yo, que era un gran contraste al lado suyo, ya que me caracterizaba por ser muy dura y grosera. Muchos hasta jurarían que no era una princesa procedente de una larga dinastía real, sino una simple bruta salvaje criada por animales...o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo mi último pretendiente antes de que le tirara un florero encima de la cabeza. Siendo honesta, nunca fui fácil de conquistar, ese rey tendrá que hacer un gran sacrificio para aguantarme, porque seré su peor pesadilla y haré que no desee verme ni un minuto más.

-Oh, te aseguro que ese hombre será igual de incompetente que mis anteriores pretendiendes, no importa si sea realeza o no- Bubbles me miró con desaprobación y yo seguí con mi cháchara para molestarla -Escuchame bien, ésta es mi predicción: ese rey será tan feo como una verruga, viejo como una tortuga, y tan gordo como un hipopótamo.

Cuando terminé de hablar, el carruaje se detuvo bruscamente y el chófer nos hizo saber que ya habíamos llegado. El castillo era tan enorme que llegaba hasta el cielo. Se notaba a poca vista que al rey le gustaba el arte gótico, porque su castillo lucía realmente imponente (y aterrador).

-¡Ve tu primero, Bubbles!- Le grité a mi doncella dándole un empujón desde atrás, a lo que ella sólo rodó los ojos, cansada de mis jugarretas.

Caminamos hasta la entrada donde los guardias nos abrieron las puertas y nos recibió uno de los sirvientes. Nos informaron que el rey se encontraba en el salón principal esperándonos, así que directamente nos dirigimos allí.

-Te apuesto todo a que tiene más de cincuenta años- Dije susurrando a mi doncella. Ella me miró haciendo un gesto para que me callara, luego de un momento se acercó a mí y me dio un golpecito en la espalda indicándome que me pusiera recta -Póngase erguida, mi señora, no querrá que el rey crea que se casa con un jorobado y no con una linda princesa.

-Ay, Bubbles, aveces pareces más una madre que una doncella de compañía, y por supuesto, mi mejor amiga- Ella me regaló una tierna sonrisa y yo le correspondí con otra.

Cuando entramos al salón noté que era realmente enorme, aún más enorme que el castillo de mi padre. Estaba tan distraída con la singularidad del lugar que simplemente ignoré todo lo demás a mi alrededor. Al final terminé chocando con Bubbles y ésta me dio un codazo para prestar más atención a dónde iba. Cuando volví mi atención hacía adelante me encontré a pocos metros de un hombre joven de ojos bellamente verdes y un cabello negro alborotado.

-Bienvenidas a mi castillo, señoritas, y sobretodo usted; princesa Buttercup. Lamento no haberlas recibido yo mismo en la entrada, pero estaba algo ocupado prácticando- Dijo señalando el arco con flechas que tenía colgando en su hombro.

Creí que estaba soñando o que ya me había vuelto completamente loca, pero luego miré a Bubbles y ésta se acercó a mí con una triunfante sonrisa y me susurró al oído:

-Erraste en todas tus predicciones, mi señora.

Bueno, tal vez el matrimonio con este rey no sea tan mala idea después de todo.

Me acostumbraré.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Estaba pensando y creo que tal vez vaya a terminar con estás historias. No tengo ánimos para escribir y menos aún cuando casi nadie lee lo que escribo, ¿para qué esforzarme si mi trabajo no va a llegar a nadie? Cómo sea, ya veré qué decido hacer.


	28. Simples

**Capítulo 2****8**

**Simples**

* * *

.

.

.

•Capítulo ubicado en los años 50's

.

.

.

La música proveniente de la radio provocó que moviera sus caderas al ritmo de las alegres tonadas. Tenía la costumbre de olvidarse de todo a su alrededor una vez que comenzaba a sonar la radio, existiendo en su pequeño mundo sólo sus utensilios de cocina y sus pasos de baile. De vez en cuando también acompañaba su pequeña fiesta emitiendo en murmuros melodiosos algunas letras que repetía de las canciones que escuchaba.

_Send me a kiss by wire, baby my hearts on fire!_

Agarró el cuchillo para cortar los tomates y poner los pedacitos junto a las cebollas en la olla, al terminar dio un rápido giro al son de la canción y volvió a cortar los demás tomates. Tenía que apresurarse antes de que su esposo regresara del trabajo. Ella jamás permitiría que él la descubriera en ese pequeño ritual suyo acompañada de la radio, le daba mucha vergüenza y era demasiado orgullosa como para contárselo.

_You_ _call me on the telephone_, _you tell me that your all alone_

Miró el reloj que ya daban las 12 en punto y dio un suspiro. Aún le quedaba tiempo, ya que él salía del trabajo a las 01:00 PM. Encendió el fuego y puso la olla a calentar. La canción estaba en su punto más fuerte aumentando las ganas de mover sus tacones verdes por todo el lugar.

_I'm sorry that I made you blue, it was a beastly thing to do_

Giró por la cocina y tomó la escoba fingiendo que era su compañero de baile. Imaginó que estaba en un gran salón y que la escoba era su marido, tomándola entre sus fuertes brazos y guiandola en sus pasos como lo hicieron en su noche de bodas.

_Telephone and tell me I'm your own_

Él estaba agradecido de que su jefe los dejara irse temprano hoy, no le gustaba llegar tan tarde a casa y dejar a su gruñona mujer esperándolo para almorzar juntos. Sonrió al pensar en ella y deseó verla sólo para darle un gran beso en los labios. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón para abrir la puerta e ir a sorprenderla. Cuando entró, escuchó música a todo volumen y fue directo a la cocina, encontrando la radio encendida y a su esposa de espaldas a él apegada a una escoba y bailando tontamente con los ojos cerrados. La escena en sí misma fue risible, pero él se contuvo, caminó silenciosamente por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura. El acto hizo que ella diera un pequeño brinco y tumbara la escoba, cuando volteó para ver quién era, se tranquilizó.

-¡Butch, me asustaste, gran tonto!- Dijo dándole un golpecito en el pecho, esto hizo reír a su esposo.

-Mi querida Buttercup, debiste de ser más precavida si no querías que me enterara de que me engañabas con la escoba, primor- Su esposa lo miró enojada y él la atrajo más hacía su cuerpo -En todo caso, tampoco sabía que te gustaba tanto bailar- Movió su cuerpo junto al de ella incitandola a seguir el ritmo de la música. Ella estaba algo dudosa, mostrando un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Hello my baby, hello my honey- Butch tomó el mentón de su mujer y la acercó hasta sus labios, en ese momento ella se animó y continuó con la letra- Hello my rag time gal.

Ambos sonrieron cantando la última parte juntos -Send me a kiss by wire...

Buttercup envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Butch y se besaron con mucho amor, terminando así con la canción.


	29. Suicidio

**Capítulo 2****9**

**Suicidio**

* * *

La noche es fría. Va arrastrando lentamente sus pies descalzos por la grava. Están tan sucios y adoloridos que le impiden continuar más, así que se detiene, sentándose a descansar en medio de la carretera. Hay un campo a ambos lados de la autopista, está repleto de flores de ranúnculos. Es silencioso, y una brisa fresca las mueve delicadamente. Ella las admira, deseando ser así de hermosa, así de simple. Algo pronto se acerca: dos luces blancas vienen de frente. No se inmuta ante ello. De las luces escucha una bocina alertando que se aparte del camino, pero ella ya es ajena a la realidad. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, sólo cerró los ojos esperando el final.

.

.

.

.

Se despierta estando boca abajo en una cama. Lo primero que nota es que está en una habitación en penumbras, con dos ventanas y una lámpara en una mesita de noche que ayuda a iluminar un poco el lugar. Voltea la cabeza hacia el otro lado, y se sorprende al ver a un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes penetrantes vigilandola con tranquilidad. Él está sentado en una silla cercana a la cama. Pronto le atormenta pensar que ha muerto, porque al observar detenidamente al joven, descubre que detrás de él se alzan dos alas grises de tamaño mediano, y una aureola luminosa adornando su cabeza.

Hace un esfuerzo para tratar de levantarse, pero su cuerpo se siente tan pesado como una piedra. Sus ojos se abren respondiendo a una aguda punzada que comienza a sentir detrás, e instintivamente hunde sus dedos en las sábanas. Siente como si dos bultos estuvieran moviéndose descontrolados en la espalda. El joven se para de inmediato sabiendo lo que está por pasar, y corre directo a un estante sacando un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Las punzadas aumentan obligandola a gritar desconsolada. Él se estresa por los constantes gritos y regresa nuevamente a su lado, dejando el botiquín en la mesita de noche y agarrando algo de la parte superior de la cama.

—¡Muerde esto para aguantar hasta que salgan! —exclama tomando la cabeza de la muchacha y acercandola con cuidado a una pequeña almohada. Ella la muerde sin pensarlo dos veces.

En un instante, su piel se abre dejando expuestas dos extremidades que salen colgando de su espalda: son dos alas que tienen las plumas cubiertas de sangre. Y su dueña, agotada por la tortuosa experiencia, se termina desmayando. El joven trae un trapo limpio, y una vasija con agua que coloca en la mesita junto al botiquín. Remoja el trapo y se dispone a limpiar las plumas. Es importante mantenerlas higiénicas y desinfectadas. La labor le lleva toda la noche.

.

.

.

.

Cuando despierta, los rayos del sol que entran por las ventanas la ciegan un poco, obligandola a entrecerrar los ojos. Algo le molesta detrás y se rasca, tocando lo que parece ser una cosa suave. Por curiosidad lo termina jalando y reacciona como si le hubieran quitado un mechón del propio cabello. Al mirar su mano, ve que sujeta una pluma de color gris. Extrañada, se sienta para examinar mejor aquel hallazgo. La puerta se abre y entra una joven rubia con alas grises, sosteniendo en las manos lo que supone es un aro brillante.

—¡Oh! ¡ya estás despierta! —dice con una gran sonrisa de alegría, acercándose a la cama —Espera, no te muevas, aún debes de sentirte algo cansada por lo de anoche.

—¡¿T-tú eres un ángel?! —se aventura a decir entre titubeos —¡¿Estoy muerta?!

La joven la mira con cariño y niega con la cabeza —Ya habrá tiempo para explicartelo. En este momento debo colocarte tu aureola —dice mostrándole el objeto.

—¿Aureola? —levanta una ceja confundida.

—Dos bonitas alas no pueden ir sin una, tontita —le indica a la muchacha que volteé para ver lo que hay detrás de ella. Entendiendo el gesto, voltea sólo para terminar gritando exaltada.

—¡Tengo alas! ¡¿cómo rayos pasó esto?! —toca sus extremidades emplumadas con precaución, verificando si son reales, a lo que las alas responden dando un pequeño aleteo.

—Todos aquí tenemos alas grises y aureolas. No existe un nombre específico para nuestra especie, pero los aldeanos del pueblo cercano nos llaman "_Haibanes_" —declara una voz firme. Le pertenece a una mujer pelirroja que irrumpe acompañada de un niño oculto entre sus piernas —Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. Veo que Bubbles ya acaba de darte una cálida recibida.

—La recién llegada está algo nerviosa, no entiende lo que sucede, señorita —dice mientras trata de poner la aureola en la cabeza de la muchacha —quédate quietecita, porque tengo que acomodar esto para que quede recto... ¡listo! —se emociona al comprobar que logró su objetivo —¡Ahora luces como toda una haibane!

La mujer se sienta a un lado de la cama, subiendo al niño a su regazo —Seré breve en explicártelo; las haibanes caemos del cielo y venimos a este mundo sin recuerdo alguno de quiénes fuimos. Tú llegaste en una estela de luz y aterrizaste suavemente en nuestro jardín. Te recogimos y te trajimos aquí, esperando a que nacieran tus alas para luego coronarte con la aureola. Así, ya eres oficialmente parte de nuestra familia.

—Es cierto, no puedo recordar nada acerca de mí, ni siquiera mi propio nombre... —consternada, se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba en blanco. La idea de tener unos padres, hermanos o casa propia a la que pertenecer se le hacían imposibles de imaginar. Es como si hubiera renacido en una vida distinta a la anterior.

—Todos los haibanes tenemos un sueño antes de caer a este mundo. Dependiendo de lo que hayas visto en tu sueño, así serás llamada —continuó la mujer —Yo, por ejemplo, me llamo Blossom, ya que antes de llegar tuve un sueño donde estaba rodeada de flores.

—Y yo me llamo Bubbles, porque antes de venir recuerdo haber soñado con puras burbujas —añadió la dulce joven.

—¡Y yo me llamo Arturo, porque recuerdo haber visto ese nombre cuando dormía! —dijo el niño levantando su manita para que le prestaran atención. Blossom sonrió dándole un besito en la frente.

—Y dime, ¿qué recuerdas? puede ser cualquier cosa, incluso la más mínima y fugaz.

—Yo... —le dificultaba tener una imágen mental del sueño que tuvo, pero cuando la mujer mencionó las flores, algo dentro de ella le provocó incomodidad. Como si la sola mención de aquello le hiciera evocar un acontecimiento melancólico. La sensación pronto le trajo a la memoria muchas flores, un campo cubierto de ellas. Parecían girasoles. No, eran pequeñas. ¿Margaritas tal vez?, pero las margaritas eran blancas. Éstas flores eran amarillas, como los...

—Ranúnculos —contestó sin más, como si sus labios ya conocieran las palabra mucho antes de que ella la adivinara.

—¿Ranúnculos? perfecto. Entonces tu nombre será: Buttercup —Blossom se levanta de la cama cargando al pequeño Arturo en sus brazos —Dormiste tanto que ya casi es hora de almorzar. Bueno, al menos así podrás conocer al resto de la familia cuando nos reunamos a comer —se dirige a la puerta, pero antes de salir vuelve a hablar —Bubbles, en tanto yo preparo la comida, tú ayuda a Buttercup a elegir la ropa que usará desde ahora, y también a cambiar las sábanas sucias de sangre por unas limpias. Butch es tan perezoso que se fue sin haberlo hecho él mismo —concluye molesta, marchándose de la habitación.

—¿Quién es Butch? —pregunta Buttercup con interés.

—Es uno de nuestros haibanes. Él fue el que velo por ti el día que llegaste cayendo del cielo. Se quedó contigo toda la noche hasta el amanecer —va al armario que está cerca del estante y de allí saca sábanas limpias, luego las pone en una silla, y volviendo a buscar encuentra dos vestidos sencillos. Ambos los muestra a Buttercup —¿Cuál prefieres?

—Ehh...por si acaso, ¿no tendrás pantalones? Es que no creo que usar vestidos sea lo mío.

—Sólo tenemos pantalones para varones. Las mujeres por lo usual sólo usamos vestidos —al ver que la joven se desanima, Bubbles, que siempre es demasiado amable, decide hacer una excepción con ella —Creo que sí hay un tipo de pantalones que te quedarían bien. De todas formas, su dueño casi nunca los usa.

.

.

.

.

Todos se reunieron para almorzar en una gran mesa ubicada en la cocina, lugar que tenía un aspecto rústico con suelos hechos de piedra. Y vigas, estanterías, y encimeras hechas de madera. Nadie aún comía, debido a que una de las reglas era esperar a quienes faltaban. Norma que fue creada por Blossom, pues se caracterizaba por ser muy estricta cuando se trataba del orden y la educación. Como fue la primer haibane en haber llegado a este mundo, se impuso la responsabilidad de ser la líder, protegiendo a cada joven y niño viviendo en este inmenso hogar que en antaño fue una iglesia abandonada.

—Señorita Blossom, ¿sabe cuándo conoceremos a la recién llegada? —pregunta un joven grande y gordo al que todos de cariño apodan "Gran Billy".

—Muy pronto, dulzura. Ustedes pueden esperarla sentados. Y no olviden el ser agradables con ella —Contestó ocupada, centrándose en servir la comida con ayuda de dos jóvenes.

Debido a que Buttercup caminaba lento por tener las piernas débiles al haber estado varias horas postrada en cama, Bubbles la sostiene de la mano para ayudarla a bajar por las escaleras. Pasando el escalón final, se adentran en la cocina, donde muchos ojos curiosos las reciben, seguido de un largo silencio.

—Hermanos y hermanas, les presento a Buttercup, nuestra nueva integrante —puso sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha para darle apoyo y que no estuviera tan nerviosa, a lo que ésta le responde con una leve sonrisa. Nadie se aventuró a decir palabra alguna, hasta que gran Billy, por muy torpe o lerdo que fuera, decidió dulcemente dar el primer paso al hablar:

—Hey muchachos, la chica nueva es muy hermosa, ¿verdad?

La mayoría concordaron y se animaron a darle la bienvenida, dejando la timidez a un lado, y haciendo sonrojar a Buttercup por todos los cumplidos que le regalaban. Excepto de un joven llamado Boomer, que se quejó con Bubbles, ya que la chica nueva estaba usando una de sus camisetas de color verde, en conjunto con uno de sus pantalones y zapatos negros.

—No seas llorón, Boomer. Tienes mucha más ropa para usar aparte de esa —le regañó la joven rubia. Estando inconforme, él se cruzó de brazos, esperando que al menos no le hubieran robado también la ropa interior.

Blossom, notando que llegaron las únicas que suponía faltaban, rápidamente se puso a contar al grupo para asegurarse de que estuvieran todos en la cocina —Esperen un segundo, ¿dónde está Butch?

—Se encuentra en el jardín, fumando, como es de costumbre —responde Princesa; una niña pecosa de cabello esponjoso y rizado

—Ugh, él sabe que odio que fume por los alrededores —dice frotándose la sien.

Blossom y Butch llevaban enemistados desde hace años. Sus diferencias consistían principalmente en tener perspectivas opuestas de la vida: donde ella veía esperanza y felicidad, él sólo veía miseria y amargura. Butch jamás participaba en actividades con los demás, siendo indiferente a éstas. Contribuía únicamente cumpliendo con algunos de sus deberes en el hogar. Los más simples y fáciles de hacer, porque los difíciles se los dejaba amontonados a ella. Poco tiempo después, empezó su adicción al cigarro, provocando aún más estrés en la líder de la familia.

Guiada por su interés en ese joven, Buttercup alzó la mano llamando la atención de Blossom —Yo podría ir a buscarlo, si usted me lo permite.

Ella se alertó preocupada —¡No! Butch es muy problemático. No creo que sea indicado que vayas tú, querida.

—Bubbles me dijo que él fue el que me cuidó en la noche que llegué. También me gustaría ir para agradecérselo —dijo intentando convercerla.

—Es cierto que fue muy poco usual de parte suya ayudar con tu cuidado, pero concuerdo en que no es buena idea que vayas por él —aclara Bubbles.

—¡Iré yo! —dijo Boomer, levantándose de su asiento —Butch y yo nos llevamos muy bien, es casi como un hermano para mí —dijo despreocupado, y salió por la puerta de la cocina que daba directo al extenso jardín.

—Bien, si no falta nadie más, entonces pueden empezar a comer —concluyó la líder, haciendo que todos se sentarán a la mesa.

—Señorita Blossom, ¿cuando yo crezca, también podré fumar como el señor Butch? —preguntó el pequeño Arturo, intrigado por los vicios de los adultos.

—No cariño, esa clase de prácticas sólo la hacen los que quieren dañar su propio cuerpo consumiendo cosas dañinas —dijo con dulzura al niño, aunque la repetida mención de Butch le hizo fruncir más el ceño.

Buttercup se preguntó si la señorita Blossom tenía algún problema personal con ese joven, o si sólo se preocupaba por él a causa de sus malas conductas. Percibía en los ojos rosados de la mujer el reflejo del cansancio de los años. Era como una madre otorgando voluntariamente toda la vida a sus hijos, con el simple propósito de verlos felices. El pensamiento le hizo cuestionarse si los haibanes poseían la capacidad de morir o ser inmortales, aunque a juzgar por la imágen de Blossom, sentía que la mujer no viviría por mucho tiempo a pesar de lucir aún un semblante juvenil.

Boomer regresó pasados unos minutos, informando que Butch no vendría porque no tenía apetito, dejando a Blossom con las ganas de darle una reprimenda por ser tan terco. Después de que los niños hubieran terminado, Bubbles se encargó de enviarlos a sus habitaciones para que descansaran. Buttercup, por otro lado, quería ser de utilidad, así que se ofreció a ayudar a Blossom a lavar los platos y a barrer la cocina. Aún le molestaba ese persistente deseo de conocer a su "guardián", manteniendola muy impaciente. Todavía recordaba esos ojos verde bosque que la miraban fijamente aquella noche: eran impasibles e imponentes.

.

.

.

.

Pasó la mayor parte del día descansando en la habitación que ahora era suya, pues no se sentía muy dispuesta para salir a charlar o jugar con los demás. Blossom pudo comprender esto, y lo relacionó con la falta de energía que aún padecía la joven haibane después del nacimiento de sus alas, pero la puso al corriente de que mañana sería un día muy ajetreado, y que requerirían de su presencia. Buttercup asintió. Descubriendo que el concepto de trabajar y esforzarse le gustaba. Tal vez, pensó, si tuvo una vida pasada, en ella de seguro fue una persona de carácter valeroso y audaz.

Las horas transcurrieron y anochecio en un dos por tres. Le fue imposible conciliar el sueño por estar fantaseando con diversos temas extraños que invadieron su mente: reencarnación, inmortalidad, y paraísos. A causa de esto, olvidó encender la lámpara, dejando el cuarto a oscuras. Se levantó, dirigiéndose a una de las ventanas que tenía abierta, y se asomó. La luna se veía muy clara y hermosa, a comparación de las estrellas, pues al contemplarlas, volvió a afectarle esa profunda melancolía que también sintió al recordar las flores de ranúnculos. Bajó los ojos para no tener que mirar al cielo, y se concentró en el jardín, allí notó una figura que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, y de la que salía una hilera de humo. Si su memoria no le fallaba esta vez, entonces era fácil de deducir la identidad de aquel sujeto.

Salió por la puerta de la cocina, procurando no emitir ruido alguno. El jardín se componía de varios caminos, recorrió algunos hasta que lo encontró: estaba de espaldas a ella, fumando un cigarro. Buttercup estaba nerviosa, como quien se acerca a un posible peligro, pero no sentía miedo.

—Si quieres algo, sólo dilo y luego vete. No quiero tener problemas con la bruja —su voz era rasposa y grave.

—Sólo quería darle las gracias por haberme cuidado.

Resopló dando una última bocanada a su cigarro, para luego botarlo al piso. Se levanta y la encara. Ahora ella tiene una imágen completa de esa oscura expresión en su rostro. Comparten el silencio hasta que él habla —Recuerdo haber estado justo aquí cuando te vi cayendo del cielo envuelta en una estela radiante. Aterrizaste en un arbusto de flores. ¿sabes qué fue lo primero que pensé al verte? pensé: "¡demonios! esta mocosa no me va a dejar terminar mi cigarrillo nocturno" —Buttercup soltó una risita, y Butch continuó —Luego te recogí, le avisé a Blossom y juntos te llevamos a la habitación de huéspedes. Todos dormían, por lo que no tuve más remedio que quedarme contigo, prometiendole a la bruja pelirroja que te cuidaría con mi propia vida, de ser necesario.

—Supongo que fui una pequeña carga para ti desde el principio —dice frotándose los brazos por el frío que comienza a sentir.

—No pienses mal, así soy yo con todos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con inocencia.

—Después de estar tantos años atrapado aquí, he comenzado a creer que la vida es un insignificante mal chiste.

—¿Mal chiste? este lugar es como un paraíso. No hay razón para que pienses así, ¿o sí la hay? —se siente insegura, expectante por una respuesta que calme sus incertidumbres, pero que probablemente no recibirá.

—Escucha —dice serio —Sólo porque todos tenemos alas y aureolas, no significa que seamos ángeles en una especie de pacífico plano espíritual. Aquí sufrimos, y tarde o temprano, al final moriremos.

La tensión aumenta, y no le gusta el tono al que cambió tan rápido esta conversación. Se siente incómoda. Su propia existencia podría ser sólo una mentira, un engaño. Sabe que puede marcharse a su habitación, pero continúa hablando para aparentar una actitud estoica.

—¿Acaso ya no estamos muertos? Ninguno de nosotros recuerda nada de sus orígenes.

—Es probable. Aunque si ese fuera el caso, entonces por qué... —se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que ya habló demasiado. Empezar una discusión con ella sólo traería más problemas.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? —insiste.

Butch la ignora y saca otro cigarro de la cajetilla que tiene guardada en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Da unos pasos hacia Buttercup y le avienta la chaqueta que estaba usando —Ponte esto, mocosa, pareces una maraca temblando de frío.

—¡Mi nombre es Buttercup! —dice ofendida. Mira la chaqueta, resignandose a usarla porque el frío que siente en la piel vence a su orgullo.

—Ya vete a dormir, Buttercup, los niños no deben de estar despiertos tan tarde —Butch enciende su cigarro y vuelve a sentarse.

Está enojada. Quiere pelear con él, confrontarlo, pero elige tratar de tranquilizarse. Su forma de desafiarlo es desobedeciendo sus órdenes, justo como él lo hace con Blossom. Se queda quieta con los brazos cruzados, parada cerca suyo. Butch se centra en distraerse mirando al cielo. Ambos se quedan así por varios minutos, hasta que Buttercup, siendo ganada por la somnolencia, se sienta en el banco y cierra lentamente los ojos. Cuando él nota que ella está a punto de caerse dormida, la recoge, llevándola a su habitación y colocandola en la cama. Se asegura de que las sábanas la abriguen bien. Su expresión dura se suaviza al pensar que ella se ve tierna cuando está tan pasiva.

—Qué más da. Le prometí a la bruja que te protegería con mi propia vida de ser necesario, y así lo cumpliré, mocosa —Suspira cansado y se larga, permitiendo a la joven descansar en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Haibane****:**un ser que se asemeja a un ángel.


	30. Videojuegos

**Capítulo ****30**

**Videojuegos**

* * *

Empezó como una forma de ocio, pero pasados los meses, Butch lo tomó como un propósito de vida. El niño de 12 años se había vuelto adicto a los videojuegos de Arcade. Él le mentiría a sus hermanos, poniendo de excusa que saldría a robar dinero y vagar por la ciudad, lo cual era casi cierto, robaba dinero, pero lo gastaba para las máquinas. Su juego favorito era el de disparar a naves enemigas. Tenía el puntaje más alto de todos. Aumentaba su ego al pensar que su habilidad superaba a la del resto, hasta que un día algo extraño sucedió: su nivel había sido traspasado por un nuevo usuario llamado "Mange". Esto fue el inicio de un desafio. Encontraría a ese fanfarrón y lo retaría a un duelo, y después de vencerlo, se burlaria de él y de su patética existencia. Era el plan perfecto.

Llegó más temprano de lo normal a la tienda. Debido a ello no habían muchas personas en el lugar. El dueño ya lo conocía y se llevaban bastante bien. Aunque era una relación curiosa, ya que siendo un Rowdyruff, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente huyera gritando al verlo, no que lo recibieran con un amable saludo de bienvenida. Con el tiempo, se acostumbró a que el dueño lo tratara como a un amigo.

—Hola Guido, ¿alguien más vino aparte de mí?

—Hey Butch. No, de hecho eres el primero en llegar. Tu arcade está disponible, por si quieres jugar de una vez —dijo el anciano, señalando la máquina que el niño siempre utilizaba.

Butch fue directo allí, y se puso a vigilar a cualquier individuo sospechoso que se acercara. Pasados algunos minutos, un niño llegó: vestía una sudadera con capucha verde que le tapaba la cara. Él se dirigió al arcade de las naves, donde Butch lo esperaba. Al verlo, el misterioso niño se detuvo con evidente sorpresa, dudando de continuar.

—Así que eras tú el que logró superar mi nivel. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿demasiado cobarde para enfrentarte a mí ahora que estoy presente? —se burló.

El niño de capucha se llenó de valor, y fue a su puesto en el arcade, pues también era opcional para competir entre dos personas. Butch tronó los dedos, listo para derrotar a ese mocoso. Al insertar las monedas, la batalla inició encendiendo el espíritu de combate de los muchachos. Butch mueve sus manos con rapidez apretando todos los botones. La puntuación de ambos iba subiendo repetidamente. La destreza del niño misterioso se da a notar cuando, al igual que Butch, empezó a emplear una velocidad anormal al mover los botones y la palanca. Eran dos fuerzas sobrehumanas luchando por ganar una mera partida de juego. El empate no era una opción para ningúno de los dos, pues el orgullo no se los permitiría. Al final, la máquina no pudo soportar tanto poder y explotó. Dejando a Butch y al otro niño pasmados. Guido corrió hasta la pobre arcade, pegando en ella una notita que decía: "fuera de servicio". Luego le avisó a los niños que era mejor que se fueran a casa, porque la maquina tardaría semanas en ser reparada. Salieron decepcionados de la tienda. El niño se alejó yendo por una dirección contraria. Butch lo vio y decidió ir tras él.

—¡Oye, espera! —el niño volteó a verlo—. Mira, no repetiré lo que te voy a decir, pero de todos los rivales que he tenido...tú has sido el más fuerte —dijo alzando su mano para estrecharla con la de él, como muestra de buena intención. A pesar de ser un villano, reconocía cuando encontraba a un digno oponente.

El niño estaba asombrado por las palabras, luego sonrió y respondió dandole un apretón a Butch, quien no tardó en cortar rápido el contacto mutuo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no parecer tan amigable.

—¡Pero no olvides que yo aún sigo siendo el mejor de los mejores! ¡no por nada me llaman el Barón de Berserk! —declaró gritando con entusiasmo mientras se iba volando, dejando sólo una estela verde oscuro detrás.

—Sabía que era un chico demente y egocéntrico, pero no tomé en cuenta que también hubiera un poquito de humildad en él —dijo el niño misterioso, bajando su capucha y revelando a nada menos que una niña de cabello negro y ojos verde lima. Ella se apresuró en volver a casa. Sus hermanas no debían enterarse de que se daba breves escapadas para perder el tiempo jugando videojuegos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Mange es el nombre alternativo que se da Buttercup cuando decide convertirse en otro tipo de heroína.

Barón de Berserk es uno de los apodos que Brick le da a Butch en la serie.


	31. Secreto

**Capítulo ****3****1**

**Secreto**

* * *

Ayudo a mi abuela a acomodarse en el sofá, y yo me siento en un sillón al frente de ella. Enciendo la grabadora y aguardo a que se prepare para contarme su relato. No haría todo esto de no ser porque me subirán las notas de la materia de literatura. ¿En qué estaba pensando la maestra cuando nos ordenó hacer un trabajo sobre la vida de nuestros abuelos? Y eso que a mí me da tremenda pereza elaborar el esfuerzo más mínimo. Gracias al cielo papá tenía una grabadora guardada en el sótano. Así me ahorraré la tediosa tarea de agarrar un lápiz y buscar papel.

—Muy bien, abuela, cuéntame sobre esa guerra de la que nos comentaste la última vez —digo aburrido, arrastrando la palabras. Ella gruñe un poco, molesta porque no me la estoy tomando en serio.

—Eres tan terco y atrevido como lo era tu abuelo —exclama cruzándose de brazos—. —Como sea, empezaré por el principio: era el año 1945, yo en aquel tiempo vivía en Alemania, específicamente en Dresden. Fue horrible. Hubo una serie de bombardeos en la ciudad. Todo fue culpa de los aliados, ellos nos atacaron con sus aviones. muchas personas inocentes murieron. También hubo varias mujeres alemanas violadas por el ejército comunista y americano. Por suerte, yo no estuve entre las víctimas.

—¿Escapaste? Debió de ser bastante difícil para una mujer como tú salir de una situación tan peligrosa —me doy cuenta de que sus manos tiemblan. Eso no es nada fuera de lo común, la vejez hace más débil a la gente, pero la abuela nunca se caracterizó por ser débil—. —Abuela Buttercup —la llamo por su nombre para que me preste más atención—, ¿acaso alguien te rescató?

Sus manos dejan de temblar y me mira. Está por unos segundos en silencio hasta que vuelve a hablar —esto nunca se lo he comentado ni a tu padre ni a tus tías, pero cuando los aliados invadieron Dresden, un soldado nazi me ayudó a huir.

Estoy tan sorprendido que no noté que había abierto la boca. ¿Cuántos años nos ocultó un increíble secreto como ese? Mis nervios aumentan y me aventuro a seguir —Cuéntame más, por favor, quiero saberlo todo.

—Cuando los rusos invadieron la ciudad, entraron por la fuerza a las casas de las personas. Mataron a los hombres, a los ancianos, y luego deshonraron a las mujeres, no importaba si eran niñas o jovencitas. Luego las asesinaron, amontonando todos los cuerpos en plena vía pública. Yo traté de huir. Salí apresurada de mi casa e intenté correr hacia el bosque. Al principio no noté al grupo de soldados que me perseguía detrás. El corazón me palpitaba a una velocidad enfermiza, y la necesidad por sobrevivir controló mi mente. Por desgracia me tropecé con una piedra, y ellos llegaron hasta mí. Hubo forcejeó y me dieron un puñetazo en el rostro que me dejó casi inconsciente.

Apreté mis manos con furia, pensando en los vejámenes que pudieron causarle esos desgraciados a mi abuela. Me sentía indignado, impotente al oír aquel atrocidad. Sí, podía ser un nieto maleducado, pero yo de todas formas quería mucho a mi nana, y oir esto era algo difícil de procesar con tranquilidad. Entonces ella siguió:

—Cerré mis ojos a causa del dolor. De inmediato escuché el sonido de muchos disparos, parecían provenir de un rifle. Segundos después, sentí a varios cuerpos cayendo en la tierra. Hice un esfuerzo para abrir los párpados, entonces vi a un hombre mirandome. Jamás olvidé aquella mirada imponente, pero a la vez llena de dulzura al verme. El hombre me recogió entre sus brazos. Después de eso perdí el conocimiento, producto del golpe que esos brutos me propinaron. Cuando desperté, me di cuenta que estaba en una casa abandonada en medio del bosque. Tenía una chaqueta abrigando mi cuerpo. La reconocí al instante como parte del uniforme que usaban los soldados del Führer. Me sentí aliviada, dando gracias a Dios por al fin estar a salvo. El hombre que me rescató, volvía cargando algunas maderas, con las que supuse haría fuego para calentarnos. Por las ventanas rotas pude notar que ya estaba cayendo la noche. Ya habiendo vuelto a mis sentidos, observé más de cerca al soldado: era fuerte, con cicatrices en los brazos, probablemente causados por las batallas en las que participó. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como el mismo bosque en el que nos ocultabamos. Él me ignoró, centradose en hacer una pequeña fogata. Había un intenso silencio entre nosotros que comenzaba a incomodarme, así que me atreví a hablar. Le dije que le agradecía por salvar mi vida, y que mi lealtad siempre estaría con los suyos. A lo que él sólo asintió, volviendo luego a su labor. Daba la sensación de ser alguien hostil y reservado, pero eso no me impidió intuir que por dentro debía de ser muy simpático. Esa noche fue fría, y temblaba mucho. No supe en qué momento él se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos, dándome más calor. Yo me sentía protegida. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, y el habló. Me explicó que tendríamos que quedarnos aquí por unos días, esperando hasta que los invasores se hubieran marchado y la ayuda viniera en camino. Yo dormí bien esa noche...fue la primera vez que dormí entre los brazos de un hombre —la abuela Buttercup suspiro melancólica. Luego me miró y volvió a fruncir el ceño, como era tan característico en ella. Sospeché que no le gustaba que descubrieran su parte más sensible, ya que siempre fue conocida por ser una mujer estoica.

Me crucé de brazos, encarandola con picardia y entrecerrando los ojos —Abuela, no me diga que usted andó de traviesa con ese hombre.

—Mocoso grosero, ¿¡acaso te atreves a compararme con una mujer vulgar!? —la vieja se estaba preparando para darme un golpe, y yo me reí a carcajadas tratando de calmarla y mantenerla tranquila en el sofá.

—Sólo estaba jugando, no se exalte tanto, nana —ella gruñó irritada y se masajeó la sien. Volví mi atención a la grabadora. Tenía que ponerme serio si quería lograr pasar la materia de literatura. —¿Y qué sucedió durante esos días de espera?, ¿ocurrió algo entre usted y el soldado?

—Pues...con el pasar de las horas, nuestra cercanía fue aumentando. Llegué a conocer más de él durante esa situación de peligro. Era bastante osado. Al parecer le gustaba jugar con mi temperamento. Por ejemplo, en el segundo día, me percaté de que su brazo izquierdo tenía un corte infectado —quizás producido por un cuchillo— que él no procuró curar. Yo le insistí en que me dejara ayudarle. Discutimos, y al final, a regañadientes dejó que le vendara el brazo con un pedazo de tela que arranqué de mi vestido. Ya en la noche, con un viejo cuenco que encontré por ahí, recogí agua de un arroyo cercano y le lavé la herida. Él sólo se dedicó en mirarme mientras lo hacía. Podía jurar que en su interior se reía de mí por ser tan testaruda. Al tercer día, las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros. Interactuabamos más. Él me detalló los horrores que presenció en la guerra, y yo serví como refugio para que se desahogara. Sus heridas físicas no se comparaban en nada a sus heridas mentales. En el último día no pude negar que me terminé enamorando de ese hombre. Pasamos la mañana juntos, y en la tarde me llevó al pueblo. Unos soldados alemanes nos recibieron y ni siquiera pude despedirme de él cuando se fue. Todo ocurrió rápido. Jamás supe nada más de su persona.

Mi nana frunció más el ceño y bajó la cabeza. Se frotaba las manos como si se estuviera reconfortando a sí misma. Oímos la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Era papá acompañado de una de mis tías. Ambos nos saludaron. Era curioso; contadas fueron las ocasiones en las que me percaté de lo distinta en aspecto que era nuestra familia. En ese mismo momento, algo en mi cabeza hizo que todos los cabos sueltos se relacionaran. Cobró sentido la repentina teoría de un hijo bastardo nacido fuera del matrimonio. Ahora me era más claro el hecho de que mi padre tuviera facciones muy diferentes a las de sus hermanas: ellas tenían ojos rojos con cabello pelirrojo, y mi padre cabello negro con ojos verde oscuros, tan oscuros que era difícil pensar que los había heredado de la abuela Buttercup. Dejé escapar una sonrisa que ella notó al instante, intuyendo lo que descifré de su historia.

—Por favor, no se lo digas a tu padre. Le costaría mucho afrontar la verdad —dice después de que papá y mi tía se van de la sala, con cuidado de no subir mucho el tono de voz para que sus hijos no la escuchen.

—¿Por qué te casaste con el abuelo Brick, si no lo amabas? —mi abuelo fue un hombre muy inteligente. Hace años que falleció, aunque aún sigue viva en mi memoria la imagen de su porte distinguido y su astucia digna de un zorro. Era sin duda una persona ejemplar.

—Luego de que huí del país, me establecí en Estados Unidos, específicamente en una ciudad llamada Saltadilla. Allí conocí a Brick. Me encariñé de él, y entonces me vi obligada a revelarle las causas de mi embarazo, porque no quería basar nuestra relación en mentiras. Pero no le importó que el niño no llevara su sangre, pues aseguró que de todas formas lo criaria como suyo. Y yo sí amé a tu abuelo, sin embargo no se comparara nunca al mismo tipo de amor que tuve con aquel soldado alemán.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ese hombre? —pregunté absorto por el misterio que envolvía a ese sujeto. Pensé que no me iba a contestar, pues su expresión era indecisa. Hasta que su mirada se dirigió a la ventana a su lado, y vio el cielo con nostalgia. Los rayos del sol hicieron que sus ojos se iluminaran con un verde lleno de vida:

—Jamás podría olvidar al primer hombre que se robó mi corazón...Su nombre era Butch.

Apago la grabadora. Más tarde eliminaré la conversación. No hace falta revelar algo tan delicado y preciado para la abuela. Siempre he sido flojo para escribir, así que me conformaré con decirle a la maestra que la tarea se la comió el perro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **

Me basé en una investigación que hice sobre la segunda guerra mundial para crear este capítulo. Espero les haya gustado. Los comentarios se aprecian.


End file.
